The Forbidden Game IV: A Roll of the Dice
by AuTumns ShaDoW
Summary: "Nothing really dies… as long as it's not forgotten…" Was Julian trying to tell Jenny something? Jenny soon realizes nothing stays dead when Shadow Men are involved... ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**P**rologue

~&~

_The light in those eyes left him. His chiseled chest rose and fell with each ounce of breath--only to be distilled a second later... until the dawning of a new era. A single tear trickled down her cheek. She'd dream up a place where he could be happy; dreams bathed of luminous light; of peace._

_Just for him..._

The Pennsylvania state shrunk smaller and smaller as Jenny and her friends flew up into tinged blue skies, headed for home. Taking one last look at the ring clutched into the palm of her hand, a watery smile crept it's way to her lips.

_I am only Master._

The intricate, scripted letters, gleamed. The sun's pale light seeped through the small plane window, illuminated the words no longer binded to an irreversible promise. Looking beside her, at all her friend's gently sleeping faces... she knew where she belonged.

And it was now, after everything Jenny had ever gone through, that she was finally free.


	2. New Beginnings

**Title: **The Forbidden Game IV: A Roll of the Dice

**Rating: M**

**Note: **I own none of the characters they all belong to **L.J Smith**. I only own the ones I create.

**PAN: **To those who have reviewed thank you so much and I hope you all can hang in there. I'm sorry it's been so long and yes of course I plan to continue this story. Anyways to anyone else reading this I hope you enjoy.

Yours truly,

_Britty_

* * *

**Chapter One:** **N**ew Beginnings

Heat.

The room was dry, clogged with humidity. Jenny knew the weather man hadn't been joking when he'd stated the forecast being a high of 99*. Which meant another week absent of rain. It had been a long time since the city had suffered this long of a dry heat. Three whole weeks had passed.

Three.

There never seemed to be a break. Five months before, a large earthquake had taken a chunk out of California.

San Francisco specifically, and it hadn't been just any quake. It had been more of, an earth-shattering-the-world-history-record type earthquake. Beyond the 7 equation, it had been recorded as one of the largest quakes since 1906's, "The Great Quake".

Total injured: 200,000

Killed: 45

It had fallen on a Tuesday evening, just a few months before becoming an official graduate of Vista Grande High. As scheduled, Jenny had been set to go to her monthly checkups with her family's doctor: Dr. Straus and to refill her medication that helped reduce her anxiety; a recent diagnosis her doctor had pointed out to her. She remembered having pulled up to the large, brick building and starting to cut across the parking lot—

When it had happened.

One second the ground had shook. In the next it had cracked opened like a fragile egg shell. Seconds later she'd found a young boy lying alongside of the sidewalk. The bike chain had been wrapped tight around his leg and along a deep gash where the blade had been thrust into the skin.

She had picked up the boy, trying her best to remain steady as she'd rushed him into the hospital.

_Good thing Summer had been out of city limits._

It had been catastrophic:

News reporters had been literally scrambling over each other for breaking live footage, the police trying to block off such citizens as fireman tried to distinguish the high towering flames off buildings that had leaked a gas fuse. Helicopters had swarmed the sky, ash and debris turning the world into a shroud of darkness. But it had been the solemn cries of families having lost loved ones, and children searching amongst the fallen rubble of houses that was permanently burned into Jenny's mind.

The catastrophic event had taken place almost five 1/2 months ago.

A few areas remained to this day, including their schools gym in which the graduation ceremony, that was to be held there, had had to be moved into the citys public park which had taken a lesser blow to the quake. Or rather, some more than other locations. Most homes had had to be rebuilt, reconstructed, or vacated due to the irreparable damage. Construction workers had come at high demand, which had decreased the employment rate due to large recruitments that had taken place throughout the state.

But like any cause, city life had eventually carried on.

Jenny had learned long ago that life was too short to take it for granted. Which was why when she peeked through the lacy, eyelet curtains, a shiny, '96 Mercedes rested across the street. There, with one hand resting against the leather upholstery, sat a dark, tall handsome stranger. Every so often, their gold-and-green flecked eyes glanced up before re-checking their watch.

Tom.

Jenny glanced at her alarm clock. Tom had officially been waiting for fifteen minutes. She sighed, staring at the full body length mirror in front of her. At that very moment the suns light shifted, turning her long, carefully spiraled curls a liquid gold. Her hands fell across the silky, maroon cocktail dress Summer had insisted on purchasing a few weeks before, specifically, for this very night.

It made her feel older than nineteen, especially the slightly heavy eye makeup her friend had adorned.

Smoky, forest green eyes stared back at her with the same look of uncertainty that mirrored her thoughts. Jenny swallowed. All her friends had said she and Tom were more than ready to take the next step in their relationship. Yet she couldn't help but feel a small, squeeze of panic at the thought of what would be presented tonight

_If only they were here now._

Since graduation, the group had split up for the summer.

Audrey Myers was in Paris with Michael. The following day after graduation, Michael had surprised Audrey with an engagement ring. After having nearly lost her friend due to a ceiling collapse in the school's gym—a cause of the quake—Michael and Audrey had, since, been inseparable. Although the doctor had stated that Audrey would have a permanent limp in her walk from the damage, Michael had been with her through everything: ICU, her physical therapy, and her full recovery. Jenny had been witness to the couples evolving relationship. The day Audrey had been set to leave for Europe to stay with her aunt and uncle in Paris for the summer, Michael had intercepted her scheduled flight. The redhead had broken down into complete tears, having explained the whole story to Jenny after the plane had touched down in France. Two weeks ago, Michael had called Jenny to give her an update on her friend's stature. Audrey now had a strong determination to make it into the big fashion show business after running into a famous Runaway model in the Louvre.

And who she'd befriended.

Last April, after having to job shadow for her mother on a career assignment, Claire Eliade, Dee Eliade—the Nefertiti look-alike—had discovered a hidden passion for the medical field after being a witness to the sick children her mother cared for on a daily business. After Dee had saved Audrey from the gyms rubble caused by the earthquake, she'd been acclaimed a hero amongst others (including Michael) who had risked their lives to save others. She'd appeared on live news and in the newspaper to relay the heroic tale of that fateful Tuesday. Not long after, their former health teacher Mr. Barns had offered Dee a summer internship to work at St. Pauls children's hospital.

She was going to become a Pediatric.

Two weeks ago, Jenny had received a phone call from Dee who had explained the new man in her life. Dee, the fiery tigress, who, once, back in high school, had scared guys away because of her tenacious nature. However, Jenny had seen Dees rough edges chip away, especially during the last months of their senior year. She'd also informed Jenny that Audrey had asked her to be her maid of honor; since the accident, Dee and Audrey's friendship had taken on a whole new and healthier relationship.

Jenny missed them so much.

Besides the company of Summer and Tom, the only person she had left was Zach. Zach, her cousin, the former photographer who was currently staying in Los Angeles with a distant cousin of theirs-twice removed-in some cheap apartment downtown. Although he still had a passion for photography, he'd discovered his artistic ability after taking a few classes in school. Now known for being the 'art obsessive' his goal was to hang various pieces of his work for the next art showing. Since graduation, Jenny had seen Zach more in the past two weeks, than she'd seen growing up.

Mainly to see Summer.

Their relationship had eventually evolved into something more than friendship. Which had been confirmed when Zach had finally kissed Summer the night of their prom in the hospital, Zach had recovered faster with his head trauma than Summer, which had left her in a thirteen week coma but in which time he'd never left her side. Just two weeks after she'd been released from the hospital, the two had begun officially dating. Now, they were hardly apart. Sometimes she heard the two talking until the wee hours in the morning. Around seven o' clock, Summer would come skipping in to re-tell her lover's words over a cup of coffee with Jenny before she headed off to teach early Yoga classes.

Jenny envied her friends for their life-set goals.

NFL (National Football League) wanted him, had offered a large sum of money after he finished college to play for the 49'ers. Tom, luckily had only suffered a broken arm the day of the quake and news had traveled far of Tom's athletic abilities. Jenny, having watched Tom play in various sports over the years, had always admired his athleticism. Coaches from Vista Grande had always bragged about their lead football star. Having caught an agent's attention, it had paid off. Tom had always told Jenny it was a huge dream for him. But he'd told her he had turned it down—for the time being—almost as if he were waiting on her for what she thought.

Jenny wished he'd make the decision already.

Jenny didn't want to hold him back from his dreams. She had her own to figure out. Since graduation, her high school diploma had been left abandoned on her nightstand. The brand new frame her mother had had specially ordered from Tiffany & Co. sat collecting dust against the wall. She felt she hadn't deserved it, uncertain about what to do with her life. Pathetic. After all the extracurricular activities she'd done during high school; track, student council, student president, and habitat for humanity. It had added points to getting accepted to strict colleges: Yale, Harvard, Princeton, and Dartmouth. But if Jenny be honest with herself, the only reason why she'd enlisted into college right away was because her mother had offered to cover her tuition for the next four years.

Half of the classes she'd signed up for though, had been picked randomly.

_I've got issues. _Subconsciously, her fingers found their way to the gold band that hung on a simple, gold chain around her neck, the metal slightly cool against her skin. Her fingertips lightly skimmed over the intricate words _I Am My Only Master _branded on the inside.

If she closed her eyes, she could still make out the ghost of those eyes…

Jenny's hands abruptly dropped from the trinket just as a small, breath of wind passed over he. "Huh." Jenny pulled away from the mirror almost instantly, her thoughts suddenly scrambling.

_Beep! _

Jenny blinked, broken out of her reverie as a horn blared outside. Her eyes wavered to the mirror again

She needed to go before Tom began to worry.

_Tonight it all changes._


	3. From the Shadows

**Chapter Two: F**rom the Shadows

Dark wine gleamed from the fluorescent lighting above.

Beneath the little, ornate table her fingers fretted nervously in her lap. Tan, brush stroked walls fringed with angels adorned the sides. Placed on the cream cloth in front of her was a single, waxed candle with small crystals placed around the centerpiece.

Risottos' Restaurant.

It was one of the fanciest Italian restaurants in San Francisco. Known for its majestic domed ceilings and paintings that ranged from famous artists that dated back to the time of the Renaissance, from Botticelli, to Michelangelo, and to the infamous Leonardo Da Vinci. It was one of the more romantic places to dine and screamed elegance.

Although Jenny didn't like the Mona Lisa perched above Toms head simply staring at her with that mysterious smile.

The sound of fine china echoed with the distinct _clink_ of silverware as various waitresses and waiters passed gourmet dishes to couples tables scattered across the large expanse. Brass candelabras were placed in the corners casting an intimate, warm glow around the room and the serious couples getting a little too friendly in the more secluded areas.

Such as the entangled pair to the left of Tom. At this Jenny's eyes flicked back to his.

Little beads of sweat shone on his forehead. One hand tugged at the corner of his collar, an uneasy expression on his face.

Jenny knew Tom was clearly aware of the "friendly" interaction taking place behind. But some of the tension in his face seemed to smooth out as a dark, curly haired boy dressed in a crisp suit approached their table.

"Dinner is served." he announced in a thick, Italian voice. He flashed Jenny a charming smile as he propped down her plate.

Jenny glanced at the creamy bowl of steamed soup. Tom had suggested it after explaining the seasoning they put in the chopped sausages. He knew she loved trying anything Italian. Jenny thought the gesture sweet. A side of rich crackers were set alongside the garden salad positioned next to a decorative leaf of spinach.

She smiled her thanks which the waiter returned with a bit more affection.

Tom politely cleared his throat, a sign to leave.

Jennys eyes snapped to his.

The waiter uttered in what sounded a quick apology before he retreated.

Jenny watched him go a split second before she bit into a toasted cracker glancing back up at Tom.

His face had changed, a deep crease forming between his brows. "Thorny are you okay?"

At the mention of the old childhood name Tom had produced in the second grade, it should have lightened the mood as it usually would. But instead Jenny felt more tense than when she'd first arrived.

_You need to calm down._

Here was Tom, Thomas Jay Locke and Jenny had never seem him look more handsome. Dressed in a clean cut suit and his dark, brown hair freshly cut, he looked as if he had been punched out of an Armani magazine.

"I am fine Tom it's just…" Jenny paused for an instant as she tried to recollect her thoughts.

"Jenny." Tom's voice had a slight edge to it now, the worry distinct. Without hesitance, he placed his hand atop hers, the touch warm and comforting. "If you have any doubts…"

He left it at that his voice never once straying from its calm, understanding manner.

From the moment they had left Pennsylvania, Jenny had noticed a significant difference in Tom. The once cocky, superior demeanor he'd harbored in their earlier years of high school had softened. No longer did she see him try to best everyone. During their senior year, Tom had taken a backseat. The once star athlete had let others shine for a change. Which had left quite the impression on her from what they'd once been. Jenny was nineteen now and no longer the simple, compliant girl she'd once been. She had changed. They both had. Now, she was a woman and Tom was no longer just a teenage boy with big dreams.

He was a man.

A small smile graced her lips at the thought of Tom having been her first real on everything, including her "real real" kiss during their 8th grade Winter dance. There were so many memories that remained fresh in mind. "Tom," she responded, soft, "I'm fine, really."

She squeezed his hand whether for her or his reassurance, she didn't know.

Toms green-and-gold flecked eyes locked unto hers his voice strong and deep as he said, "I know this past year has been hard, we've gone through even more, Jenny, which is why I have waited this long…"

Jenny felt her breath catch, _This is it._

"So," Tom continued. " I would like to enjoy this dinner, this night of your birthday, with you."

At this, Jenny felt the butterflies in her stomach settle. So it wasn't time yet. She nodded, slightly breathless as she replied, "Me too."

Tom raised her hand to his lips, brushing the skin. His eyes remained locked with hers for a heartbeat more, before he let go, digging into his meal.

Jenny picked up another browned, toasted cracker, enjoying the soft, buttery taste.

"Mmm… whatever they added in this tomato sauce… good choice." Tom scooped up another forkful of risotto holding it out to Jenny. "You want to try a bite?"

Thick, red sauce dripped off the slick noodles.

Jenny shook her head, a spoonful of soup poised before her lips.

She failed to note the steady stream of steam rising.

"By the way, Thorny, you look quite sexy in that dress."

Scalding, hot liquid suddenly sliced a fire down her throat.

_Water!_

Jenny's eyes watered as she coughed and fumbled for the ice water set aside her plate.

Tom shot over the table, practically shoving the glass into her mouth.

The scorched flames instantly dissipated.

"Better?" Tom gradually sat back down concern written all over his face.

"Yeah." Jenny rasped lips immediately smacking shut.

Her cheeks burned, humiliated.

_Great way to be a klutz._

Jenny didn't understand it. She used to dream of this night and how it would all play out. So far, she was the one making it into a disastrous one. One, Tom didn't deserve. He'd been nothing but kind, supportive, everything she'd always secretly hoped was inside him when he hadn't been this man before her now. So why was she so on edge?

"I'm sorry, Tom." she whispered.

"Jenny look at me." came Toms soft voice.

Jenny looked up.

Tom's face glowed through the candlelight, the love in his eyes clear. "You have nothing to be sorry about." He grasped her hand and kissed it, keeping it securely in his own as his face grew steadier, serious. "Not when I am the one who brought you here."

Jenny leaned forward, hoping Tom couldn't feel the sweat collecting inside her palms.

"Well," he laughed light, reaching up one arm to rub the back of his neck.

_He's nervous_.

But Tom's voice didn't falter. "I-I've been thinking about this for awhile now. So now I'm just going to ask you before I have a chance... Well..." Then his green eyes flickered to the gold necklace strung around her neck.

Jenny swore she saw a flicker of frustration cross those eyes right then. But before she could voice it aloud-

Tom loudly cleared his throat, his eyes gentle again. "Like I've said before, I'm not even going to try to understand the bond you have with him. I don't even want to know about the dreams." He paused then, inhaling sharply for a brief moment before he continued, "I have taken a lot of time to think about it all and I love you, Thorny. And I know I don't want to spend a future without you in it." He exhaled deeply. Then he climbed off his chair and came alongside her. "What I'm trying to ask you, Jenny... Elizabeth... Thornton..."

Jenny hitched in her breath as Tom got down on one knee, producing from out of his pockets a small, velvet box.

Without anything further, he flipped open the lid.

Jenny heard herself gasp aloud.

There, nestled in the satin fabric, glittering faucets of diamonds winked back at her.

"Will you marry me?"

Jenny simply stared, the tears surfacing as Tom watched her, patiently waiting on her answer. "Tom... I… yes…" She swallowed, fighting the urge to wince from the raw sensation she felt in her throat. "I will marry you Thomas Jay Locke."

In that instant, Tom broke into the biggest grin Jenny had ever seen.

He slipped the ring on her finger, scooping her up into his arms, before his lips crushed down against her's.

Applause broke out across the room.

Startled, Jenny pulled back from the kiss.

Beaming faces everywhere around the room were staring at her, every smile a sickening bright shade of white from people she'd never met.

_Strangers._

Tom chuckled lightly in her ear, putting his arms around her waist.

Maybe three years ago Jenny would've been flattered by Tom's little sneak up surprise set up for an audience to admire But she'd been thinking of something a little more private and a little less of public knowledge.

_Tom knows I'm not that same girl… he isn't either… right?_

"Now let's get you home, Thorny, before you turn into a pumpkin." With a quick peck on cheek, Tom deposited a wad of cash unto the table, placing his hand on the small of her back as he guided her through the clapping audience with a cheeky grin pasted on his face.

For a moment, Jenny wanted to slug him.

This wasn't what she'd expected. Tom wasn't the same man she'd first started out dating. He was different. He had changed. Hadn't he?

Was he somehow forgetting that?

Nevertheless, Jenny neither pulled away nor set off for the bathroom like most girls would if upset. Jenny wasn't like most girls. As Tom opened up the glass door of the restaurant—an icy, gust of wind abruptly blasted into Jenny's face, causing her body to shiver.

_Then again, maybe I'm overreacting._

With that, Jenny buried her anger for Tom in the farthest parts of her mind, instead, huddling herself closer to him.

Tom noticed and rubbed her bare shoulders. "You cold?"

Jenny, who wasn't about to lie to him nodded. "Sort of."

Tom kissed her temple as they across the parking lot. Yellowed lamps glinted off the hood of a series of well polished vehicles. Enveloped in his brawny arms, Jenny was veered towards the silver '96 Mercedes parked at the far ends, the black, tinted windows peering back at her like hooded eyes.

Jenny shivered again although unsure whether it was from the cold or not.

Tom's hands grew tighter on her shoulders. "Jenny?" he whispered, his breath warm against the nape of her neck.

Jenny looked up at him, seeing her forest-green eyes reflecting back at her in his. "Yes?"

Tom pulled a strand of hair caught at the corner of her mouth before he caressed her cheek. Without a word he leaned down and softly pressed his lips against her's, inhaling sharply as he crushed her against the car.

His kisses unexpectedly turned from passionate... to urgent.

Jenny gasped, breaking away to come up for air. "Tom I-"

"Shh," Tom pressed a finger between the creases of her lips, smirking. "I know, I'm just enjoying some one on one time with my new fiancé.

Jenny looked down, her cheeks warming. She looked back up at him. "I understand Tom, I do, but I just don't want to push things any further because you know how I-"

"I know," Tom cut in, his voice gentle. "I just wanted to kiss you again. Have I ever told you how soft your lips are?"

Jenny tried to smile at Tom's compliment. But by the way he'd said it it sent a slight twinge through her chest, a feeling that didn't feel so alien to her. Maybe because she'd heard something similar once before. But it had come from a completely different person. "No, Tom." she said. Then with a mischievous curl of her lip she added, "But I think you're a fairly good kisser."

"A fairly good kisser huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Huh, well in that case..."

And before Jenny could even respond, Tom's lips descended upon her's again.

* * *

_Beep, beep!_

Jenny gave one final wave as Tom pulled out of the gravel drive, pulling out her house keys when the sound of Tom's horn faded off into the distance. The duplex light wasn't on. So Summer was out.

_Probably at a dorm party._

Jenny hadn't been able to bring herself to one. The last party she'd been to had been over three years ago. That one had ended catastrophic without as much as a happy ending. Since then, she had been taking one step at a time until she was able to attend one.

The last party had turned into a nightmarish hell; a game.

For as long as she lived, the horrors she'd gone through would never fully leave her. What had appeared as a plain white box- what she'd assumed as innocent fun for Tom's birthday party-had turned into the horrific night of her life. And it had all started by a cyber-punk dude in a vacant store from a place she'd stumbled across when trying to escape a couple of thugs.

Little had she known back then.

He'd looked human at the time before in due course, he'd revealed his true identity. The image she'd had of him when she'd bought the game had been if not a little peculiar but nothing out of the ordinary. Oh, how wrong she had been once shed learned his real reason of being there. Since the age of five when he'd first discovered her, he had been obsessively and quite, possessively, in love with her whilst determined to claim her body and soul. He'd been the Hunter and she his Prey during the first game that would, ultimately, change her entire life. He'd been made of supernatural powers, molding dreams into reality whilst living in the veiled worlds of the Sh—

_What was that?_

Jenny's whole body instinctively tensed as something rustled in the bushes below the stone steps of their house. Eyes peeled ahead, she waited. Biting the inside of her cheek, Jenny closed her eyes and counted. Dr. Straus had admitted it to being a good technique when needing to calm down.

_Okay, Jenny... One... Two... Thre-_

A black cat jumped out of the cut hedges.

_A cat, Jenny. You were scared all for a stray cat. _Scolding herself, Jenny fumbled with the keys in her hands, hands still shaking from the adrenaline that had coursed through those few moments ago_. How stupid. _Jenny jammed the keys into the lock and twisted it open, slamming the door shut behind her. She leaned against it taking deep steady breaths.

She had to get over this paranoia and break that habit.

Remembering the door was still unlocked, Jenny turned and crooked the latch, flicking on the light switch beside her. Lemon yellow walls greeted her, compliments of Summer who believed the room with its bright colors would spruce peoples happiness auras.

Whatever that meant.

Jenny hung up her purse on the coat racks beside her, slipping off her flats. The cool floorboards were a refreshing change from the stuffy shoes. She didn't realize how drained she'd become until then. Food wasn't even an option. Her feet dragged behind her as she walked in a daze to her room.

Except now she was engaged.

_Engaged._

Light, yellow walls glared back at her, the draw erase board in view as she entered the room. _Chink!_ She dropped her keys on the nightstand, tugging off the post-it before plopping down unto her bed.

In yellow marker was Summers handwriting:

**_Jenny,_**

**_Went to the dorm party! Should be back around one. Don't wait up for me, I have my own key now so you don't need to keep it unlocked…_**A yawn escaped her lips as Jenny struggled to keep reading the words… **_Hope you had fun with Tommy!:) Zach and Dee called earlier today so I wrote down the numbers for you. They should be beside this note._**

**_Don't stay up too late ;)_**

**_-Peace _**

**_~Summer_**

Sure enough, behind the notes Jenny'd grabbed were two pink and purple slips of paper with scrawled numbers in blue, splotchy ink. Yawning a second time Jenny set the papers on the nightstand, falling back unto her pillows. She was too exhausted to read them now or bother with her alarm. As the aroma of fresh sheets engulfed her, Jenny lazily pulled her gold comforter over her and tucked her bare feet into the soft sheets. She breathed a deep sigh of contentment as she unraveled her hair from its braid.

_Hair like liquid amber..._

Jenny's eyes were so heavy now she didn't have the energy to sift through that sudden thought. She stared at the patterns on her ceiling as her eyes slowly drooped.

While a pair of mystic eyes watched from the shadows beyond…


	4. The Endless Pit

**A/N: **I own none of the characters, they all belong to L.J Smith. I only own the one Shadow Man I created.

* * *

**Chapter Three: T**he Endless Pit

A blazing, round orange ball was just beginning to dip its toes into the crystal ocean. Its surface mirrored the warm colors of the sky. Waves washed against the sandy banks, diminishing each footprint traced into the sand as Jenny's headed toward the water where a lone figure had submerged from its glittering depths.

"Julian…"

"I remember once. It was around the time when I first started watching you. You were six, out on your father's pontoon with him trying to fish..."

The suns light danced along the ripple of muscles of Julians back which was faced towards Jenny. But from a sideveiw it looked as if he were smiling.

She grimaced at the memory of those coarse, slimy scales of the fish she'd caught.

"You were vacationing up in Lake Superior; your mom had bought a cabin up there. There was a long deck you used to sit on and watch the sunset. As I distinctly recall you didn't sit there long. You were scared of the water turning dark... like shadows."

In that instant Julian chose to turn towards Jenny as she emerged into the waist deep water.

His eyes shone like the crystal waters they stood in, yet they still held an intense quality as if a hurricane were underlying the calm, merely waiting to be stirred. His wild hair was a shock of colors from the setting sun. Those exotic eyes never once strayed from hers; framed in thick, sooty lashes that never once blinked as if afraid she'd disappear. Jenny knew his redemption had cost him his life and in turn, had saved hers. For that she'd be forever grateful. In the last hours of his life Jenny had grown to care for him and in ways she herself was still confused about. Seeing him now, a part of her longed to reach out and touch him. It had been quite awhile since she'd last seen him, their first dream together having been on this very beach consoling each other for what had happened. But that didn't change the fact he was a former Shadow Man. His moods could still switch like the snap of a finger.

So when Jenny had the unprecedented urge to step back—

Julian stepped forward, his voice coming out in a cool whisper. "A first dream I have created… in awhile."

Before he reached her he stopped, allowing a small gap to remain between them.

"Yes…" Jenny watched him, a small smile forming. "Dreams of light too."

"Light." He laughed then, the sound slightly bitter. "This is it." He dipped one smooth, slender hand into the water, allowing the sparkling liquid to glisten in his hands before watching it lazily slide down his palm, shimmering like fallen diamonds as it trickled down and back into the abyss. "And now here we are," he murmured after a moment. "Together once again… in a world I created of my own… from yours."

"Yeah..." Jenny replied, her voice unexpectedly hoarse.

"Jenny?"

Jenny looked up to see that Julian had closed the distance between them. In this reality, in this very moment, he appeared almost... gentle. There wasn't any hard mask or tricks behind those eyes. All she could see was solid concern.

"Jenny?" she heard him repeat.

Five months ago she'd believed the world was safer without someone like Julian roaming the earth. But now, now she wasn't so sure with herself anymore.

That both confused and frustrated her.

"I'm okay," Jenny began, her voice firmer. "I mean it, Julian, you don't have to-"

"Jenny," Julian gently interjected.

Jenny swallowed as she felt his warm fingers slid beneath her chin, tilting it up so she was looking into deep, cobalt eyes. Eyes that burned like a blue flame. So many things raced though her mind in that instant that Jenny couldn't sift through them quick enough. Looking into Julian's eyes, everything and anything that plagued her mind seemed to dissipate.

Except one: her second thoughts she was having about Tom.

Why these doubts were suddenly clouding her mind at a time/place like this? She didn't know. What she didn't allow during waking hours seemed to open up now, like a portal sending her back through time, unleashing all the memories she kept buried when conscious. Her mind reeled through a series of events and back to the last game that had finished this all: Joyland Park. Jenny and her friends had gone to through the amusement park to save Tom and her cousin, Zach. They'd successfully won the game and had shut the door off from the Shadow Men that had tried to get through. After it all, she had been so sure wherever life took her next Tom would be a part of it

It wasn't until quite recently-particularly _now_-that Jenny was beginning to re-think that.

For the first time, she realized how close the future really was. This was a dream, yes, but in reality Jenny was stepping into adulthood. That was the real world. That was the true reality. Her life didn't revolve around high school anymore. She couldn't pick up where she'd left off. Not that she was the same. Even after the games Julian had once played against her, the dollhouse, Lambs and Monsters, and the treasure hunt through Joyland Park, Jenny had gone through another shift in her life: the earthquake. She was beginning to see not only had it impacted the city, but it had also impacted her.

In more ways than one.

_Your over thinking too much, Jenny._

Jenny sighed and buried her face in Julian's neck as hot, angry tears surfaced.

Hands softly combed through her hair. "Ah I miss this." Julian's breath was warm against the nape of her neck. Somehow it felt comforting. His touch didn't posses the same demanding attention he'd once seduced her into.

It felt soothing.

Feeling more secure with herself, Jenny began to slide her hands up his arms in an embrace—when she froze.

Tiny little faucets twinkled in the hazy light from her ring finger.

Julian's actions immediately stilled before he sighed. "I already know." he stated, his voice ominous. "No need to hide something I'd already predicted."

"Julian-"

Julian cut her off with a hand as he stepped back from her embrace, his eyes colder than a glacier pool of ice. "Though he'll never measure up to what you've could've had with me, he does care for you. He can be a part of your future with one I'll never have." He laughed then, in a hardened voice, taking a strand of golden hair and wrapping it once around his finger. "He will get to wake up to you every morning and watch the morning light dance upon you face. She's beautiful and therefore to be wooed. She is a woman, therefore to be won. 1st Henry VI exact quote of a women's beauty in sleep."

Jenny swallowed as Julian smoothed one finger across her cheek, tracing her lips with the index of his finger.

"He'll be the one to kiss your soft lips…"

Jenny closed her eyes and felt her lips part beneath his fingers, before abruptly stepping back from his embrace as the realization of what she was doing set in.

"I'll never stop creating things for your dreams, Julian." she added quietly, mentally scolding herself for leaning into his touch as she had."But this…"

She shook her head unable to go on.

Julian looked at her, his eyes flashing once in anger. "Don't worry yourself, Jenny," he spat bitterly, a crease forming between his brow. "In time you'll forget about me. The world is always changing and always evolving like your life will with Tom." His eyes sparked once at the name, his teeth clenched together. Then he gestured at the lovely beach scene before them. "This will fade within time. Dreams can only last for so long until they wither…"

Jenny looked Julian, her jaw set in determination. "Well they won't wither with me."

Julian turned away from her. For a moment the silence lingered between them.

Then in a voice barely audible he whispered, "I think… you should go."

Jenny's face softened, losing some of its previous fierceness. "Julian…" she began.

Julian whirled on her, his eyes suddenly ablaze. "This is all there will be between us now, Jenny!" he snarled. "I saved your life to keep you from horrors you could only dream of—and for what?"

Jenny's brows narrowed. "You did a good thing, Julian. You saved me from a death sentence from the other Shadow Men."

Julian shook his head, letting out a dark laugh before gritting his teeth. "That won't matter once you're _dead_."

Jenny flinched at the word, shrugging off the gentle tug of wind that pulled at her.

Julian continued as if he hadn't noticed, "I was wrong, Jenny." He glared, "There will never be enough light here without you in it. And when you die, I will be left to dwell in eternal darkness. It will be like a plant. Without sunlight, it will shrivel until its leaves fold in on itself and it becomes nothing more but another part of the ground. An _it_."

Jenny jutted out her chin, "I don't believe that."

Julian's eyes were piercing. "B—"

But that was as far as he got, before a large, gust of wind surged between them, cutting off Julian's next words.

Jenny looked around as panic began to crawl its way into her flesh. Until she realized it was all Julian's doing. His temper was getting the better of him. "Was that _really_ necessary?"

Julian looked at her, eyes slanted, "You think _I_ did that?"

Jenny stared at him, not wanting to recognize the horrible, twisted knot beginning to tighten in her stomach. "Well didn't you?"

But Jenny never got to hear Julian's response.

The waves around them rose, springing up like monstrous claws as the sun suddenly blinked out of existence, leaving the night starless.

There was a coldness that hadn't been there a moment before. "W-Whats happening?" she tried to shout over the roar of the wind.

Julian's expression was of inert puzzlement.

The winds continued to howl, whistling around them like a hurricane, whipping Jenny's long, golden hair into her face for a split second before she was able to see again. Only, once able, Jenny felt herself automatically freeze.

Julian's. Arm. Was. Gone.

Jenny gasped. "Julian, your _arm_!"

Julian, who had been looking around them with curiosity, jerked his head back in her direction as if he'd heard her. Now he was looking at her weird before he looked.

There was only confusement in those eyes. "What the…?" he started to say.

But Jenny's second gasp cut him off as her eyes widened in a dawning realization. More parts were beginning to disperse. It didn't stop. First it was his arm, then his hand, and his left arm—until Jenny figured out what was happening. "Julian, your body i-it's _fading_!"

Jenny pointed a shaking figure towards Julian's torso which now was starting to evaporate like all the rest of him.

Julian's expression proved to be annoyed as he finally looked up at her. "What?" he yelled over the shrill, icy winds.

"You're FADING!" Jenny shouted.

"WHA-"Julian started to say.

But the irritation quickly disappeared off his face as he looked down at his half-body.

Jenny watched as his expression began to change from frustration to confusion again.

His eyes were dark as they locked with Jenny's. "JENNY, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" he yelled.

Jenny could only stare as the skin vaporized, slowly eating its way up his chest until his neck was only visible. With his eyes Jenny could tell he was trying to reach out to her—but then as if someone had snapped their fingers—he disappeared, his voice a ghost of a whisper.

"Jenny…"

For a moment all Jenny could do was stand there, left staring dumbstruck at the place where Julian had vanished.

Until she started to feel… something. The feeling started out cold…slimy. Her mind on its own accord automatically froze. Images of a disappearing Julian fled her mind as Jenny became more aware of the thing slithering across her ankles. The pressure was rapidly increasing its hold around her. She could feel the thing sliding around and around, its grip tightening.

As she filled her lungs with air, preparing to scream—

The thing yanked her into the darkening waters.

Down, down, down. Jenny felt her back suddenly slam into the ocean floor as she tried to twist her way out of its bruising hold, failing to scrape the thing off with her fingernails. The atmosphere had changed. It was cold, so cold the chilling temperatures seemed to seep into her very bones. All around her everything seemed to deepen, the inviting blue depths quickly fading into a pitch black. It was like starless midnight, the silence so uncanny it was eerie.

And that's when everything stopped—just like that.

So quick Jenny hardly had time to react, she was dropped. The darkness was so thick that it blinded her from seeing a hand out in front of her. But her head instantly snapped up, alert, already knowing something was wrong. Something was very very wrong. Whipping her head from side to side, Jenny squinted her eyes, wishing her vision would adjust to the darkness quicker. Images of shadows had started to creep into her mind…

And that's when she heard them: the creatures between the earth; the creatures veiled between the worlds.

The Shadow Men.

"_F…a…iiiiii…sssss…d…_

Jenny's heart clenched.

_F…aaaa...iiii…sss…ddd_

_FAAAAMMMIIISSSHHHHEEEDDDD!" _

Her insides turn to ice, the hunger in their voices sending the hairs on her neck on end.

They were back.

"Come to me, Jenny," began a low, eerie voice, as the chanting of the Shadow Men grew louder. "I'll catch you before you fall…"

Moonlight eyes glimmered in the darkness.

Jenny screamed as an unexpected hand touched her.

* * *

"Jenny? Jenny? Jenny!"

Jenny gasped, the eyes still dancing in front of her vision.

Before soft, yellow light drifted into the clouded wake of her mind.

The early evening of San Francisco.

Warm, concerned blue eyes greeted her sight, two long, blonde tendrils hanging down their delicate face. A deep line was etched between their brows.

Worry.

"Jenny?" they repeated in a small, fragile voice.

"Summer?" Jenny croaked.

Light yellow walls, lacy curtains; this was her bedroom. _It was just a dream… just a dream. _As she grew more comfortable with this reality, Jenny hoisted herself up from the damp sheets she'd enveloped herself in, her cocktail dress damp from sweating. "Water…" Jenny whispered after a minute, her throat throbbing as if it were raw from screaming.

Had she screamed aloud?

"You okay?" Summer asked after she came back with a cool, glass cup of water to which Jenny drank, deeply.

Jenny licked her lips, staring down at the tan sheets that had become entangled all around her legs over the course of her rest, grimacing at the horrible wrinkles her dress now possessed. She shuddered as the memory of her dream flooded back to her. That voice that had sounded like spiders crawling on gooseflesh…like cut glass.

Deadly and sadistic.

Jenny felt sick.

Summer seemed to sense her unease because she bounded off the bed, her jeans overalls clinking as she scurried away, coming back a second later with a Happy Bunny bucket left over from the mint chocolate chip ice-cream she'd eaten the night previous.

She tossed it to Jenny just before last night's contents hit the hickory floor boards.

"I think I'll go call Tom." Summer suggested after a moment of watching Jenny, her little nose scrunching up in distaste as Jenny heaved into the bucket again.

Jenny merely nodded.

Summer was right. And Jenny didn't feel like driving across town to San Francisco University. The very place she would be attending in the Fall. Jenny knew she probably wouldn't make it to the dorm Tom was staying at anyway in a condition like hers. All she could think about was how her stomach must've been really upset about the dream to do this.

Jenny didn't even see Summer return. As soon as her stomach settled down, she collapsed back unto her bed and was out.

* * *

_That's right Jenny. Be-rid of nightmares and only dream of light and warmth._

"For now." The voice chuckled. They watched the human fall back unto her pillows and cease to have any more of an upset stomach. Laughter broke from between their lips a sound so chilling it could it could make any humans neck hair stand on end. Like a wolf awaiting their prey, their chin rested lazily in the palm of their hand as they watched the screen.

Their eyes remained fixated on the sleeping girl.

Watching her chest gently rise and fall with each breath she took.

It was a sight to behold.

They watched as—what was known as the delicate flower of the group—enter the room, coming alongside the sick girl's bedside to check on her. "Sleep well Jenny." her tiny voice said. She left the room with the bucket, merely returning a second later to set it aside the bed, cleaned.

When the door finally closed behind the tiny blonde, their eyes wandered back to the sleeping girl, her beauty worthy of something to look at. But looks were deceiving as they knew. This girl who appeared to have outsmarted the Shadow Men once had damned them back to a world of ice and shadows and had taken what freedom they had between the veils.

Nothing to torment, nothing to play with.

It was torture and soon she'd pay for making that grave mistake since they were now the ruler. _Unlike the fool I intend on fulfilling what was lost to us. _They licked their lips in interest as the scene continued to play itself in front of them.

The girl's breathing was deepening again, slipping into a deep unconscious state…

A slow, cruel smirk grew more pronounced as they watched her. Easily, they could invade her dreams and play with her mind some more. But tonight they decided to just watch her. In the quiet of the darkness, their voice floated out to the sleeping woman like a symphonic melody.

"Sleep now, Jenny… be prepared for the surprise that awaits you…"


	5. Ice and Light That Bind

**A/n: **I own none of these characters. They all belong to L.J Smith. Except the one Shadow Man that I created.

**Chapter Four: I**ce and Light That Bind

_Drip…Drip…Drip_

Dark, thick drops of crimson blood was sprinkled upon the flat branch. Ruins glowed a fiery shade of ember. Antiquated, intricate designs, filled the wooden stave, singling out one jagged, carved letter.

The blood was trickling into.

Ice and wind whipped around the chanting group as their voices grew louder. Like a pack of worshipping devils chanting to the ancient ways of a rebirth. Fierce, cold winds, threatened to blow out the torches lit around the stone slab, to which every inhumane creature was gathered around. Their shriveled skins rippled against the hoarse weather, a storm that stretched out upon the group like seeking claws, eager to grasp unto the first solid form it could.

Light flashed.

Thunder resounded overhead as the ground began to shake beneath them, the light blinding to a human eye. But to an immortal it was utterly impossible.

As a ShadowMan.

Cold, capricious evil beings that served the world of no purpose. Loathed creatures found in the darkest parts of someones nightmares. Invisible eyes to those who lived in human flesh and blood. An unaware; yet a constant presence. The ShadowMen had consistent eyes that waited in the shadowed areas. They watched with intent upon those they found intriguing. The cause of hair rising on humans, as they liked to play tricks in their minds. The things that made you scream in the night when you saw their horrifying shape that was beyond the context of words. Heartless. Cruel. Evil beings; they were carved into existence by a specific ruin stave. Their Breath of Life. Mistrusted once, they're continuance became execution. Their opposite of life; death; by a single swipe of the Frosted Blade.

Created with powers beyond imagination, light is of their only weakness.

Neifleim is their home: A world closely stringed to the humans but never, fully, touching.

Light flashed like strobe lights flickering off and on. Colors only known to an immortals eye began to swirl together. Interweaving with the night's mystic creations, a sooty, black substance began to form, lingering in the air above them until a thin, silver vapor began to descend from it.

A molded figure of a man. An artistry to the eye.

Bright, blue light cast over their form, bringing forth an identity: A lost ShadowMan.

"I see he has not lost his allure." The dark figure who had engendered this all, snickered. He pressed a finger to his lips, eyes intent on the Shadow Man. The light started to leave his pale body, prey to the bloodthirsty creatures gathered in the room. Yet he hardly paid heed to them, lost to his own thoughts. "So the legend is true." he murmured to himself.

He was brought back to the uproar beginning around him, then.

"He was the one to betray us! Why bring him back now?" a muddled voice from the crowd hissed. Their whole grey being was like a withered fetus. They pointed with a sharp, yellow-nailed finger at the beautiful figure now fully presented in front of them.

"He stole our rightful prey!"

He, the dark, cloaked shadow, pinched the bridge of his nose. Annoyed, he turned towards the withered fetus-creature. "You've already staked your claim have you not?" He pointed towards the other slab where the dry-skinned former remains of a woman remained. Bits of brown hair were still intact with the scalp.

"A foreign pedestrian should not count when it comes to _thissss_!" the creature argued. "She meddled with the ruins, the only thing we've been able to play with in _five _monthsss!"

His eyes flashed, vengeance lying just below the calm façade. In a deadly voice he whispered, "Perhaps it is _you_ that should be carved off the ruin stave then." He eyed the creature with sudden distaste, thinking that over for a brief moment.

Disagreement amongst the crowd, hushed.

The withered fetus glared, its slick, black eyes narrowed. Nevertheless they hobbled back into the group of ShadowMen that had retreated a few steps from the Him. There was no further clamor. He was feared by the creatures before him. Made of far greater power, He had been. One that the ShadowMen hadn't second guessed. They'd given Him knowledge, power, strength, all taken from their own blood. Several months ago he'd been brought into their world, but never had they believed he'd overpower them. By creating Him, they had believed he'd help them with the problem they currently faced. A problem that involved a certain group of teenagers that had become untouchable after their last ShadowMan had betrayed them all.

The same one before his eyes.

"Attend to your duties." He waved his hands dismissively at the ShadowMen who were all watching him with glowing, apprehensive eyes. If he had to take on their pathetic problem then he needed some privacy. Having a group of ugly creatures surrounding the resurrected form could be too great for the Awaking.

Shooing them away to attend to this business as his own, he sauntered over to the slab. Interesting. This Shadow Man was different from the others. While his colleagues beauty was surreal his was earthly. The flawless edge and the sharp plains of his face defined his immortality, yet there was something else there he would've defined almost human. Whereas the other Shadow Men could be revealed through their eyes of the ugly, but true natures beneath…he found no ugly formation beneath this one.

Intriguing.

And this ShadowMan was capable of love? How very interesting. He smirked to himself. This man before him could be an experiment for him. A lab rat, but at an experiment all the same. He could test to see how this man was capable of such feelings. And so he began chanting the unbreakable words that would breathe life back into this Shadow. Clothed in a long, flowing cloak, he raised his arms overhead and began. "As Master of Nifleim; land of ice and shadows, I awaken thee… to his rebirth." Silver flashed through the darkness. Warm, thick liquid, oozed out of the vein in his wrist, before he opened the ShadowMan's mouth to receive the ShadowMen's gift of life.

"_Herenan dabla un…._I dub thee a reborn Shadow Man. Creature of world of ice and shadows..."

Suddenly a mighty gust of wind enveloped the distilled Shadow Men—before their eyes abruptly flashed open—

In awakening.

0000

**I had fun writing this part, a change from Jenny's point of view wouldn't you agree? Reveiws are better than popcorn during a movie.**


	6. Surprise

**A/n: **I own none of the Forbidden Game series, they all belong to Lisa Jane Smith.

**Revised version.**

**Chapter Five: S**urprise

It was dark. There was nothing to see but the pale, translucent figure before her. Clothed in a duster black jacket, a silver bangle wove around his upper arm, his chest covered in a white fitted shirt and his disheveled hair like frosted, iced crystals, over the dark plains of his face. His upper lip, smooth, and thinner than the bottoms, was open just a bit for Jenny to hear his breathing recede.

It was like time had rewound itself.

"Julian…"

Automatically Jenny knelt down beside his form and wrapped her hand in his cold, dead ones, the ghostly echo of his words whispering around her.

_"Nothing really dies…as long as it's not forgotten…"_

She felt helpless. All over again she was losing him and there was nothing she could do to stop his fate. Once again, she could feel his grip on her loosening, slipping through her fingers as he began to disappear—

When those unfathomable blue, bright eyes, burst open like fresh sapphires brought up from the earth's core…"Jenny…"

"Huh!"

Jenny's sat upright; the dream instantly disappearing back into her subconscious.

It was not the first time she'd dreamt of Julian's death. The day she came back from Pennsylvania she'd lived it all over again. For weeks. And after a couple of months the dreams had started to fade until Jenny would no longer wake up with tears streaming down her face, or call Tom in the process for some shred of comfort.

So why now? Why had all of a sudden she dreamt it up again?

The soapy, lavender suds, had completely dissolved out of the bathroom tub she'd fallen asleep in. By now the water was cold. Her long, tan legs, were still slick with the suds, and the few cinnamon candles she'd lit around the marble edge, had burned down to the wax.

Water dripped down her messy bun, sending cold rivers trickling down her bare spine.

Jenny shivered. But it had nothing to do with the cold. The dreams were back. Not a good sign. It meant that the stress medication Dr. Straus had put her under was not doing it's effective job. Again. How many perscriptions had she already gone through? Jenny sighed and climbed out of the tub. She reached for the fuzzy blue towel hanging overhead, cautious not to slip on the flower imprinted tiles of the bathroom after draining the tub. Carefully she dried and slipped on a robe, lucky that the cinnamon candles had washed away the putrid smell from her stomach flue. She began to take out the bobby pins holding up her hair-

When the blood drained from her face.

Jenny's scream caught in her throat, frozen. When she finally registered the fact that she was still in the dark, her hands fumbled and searched walls for the light switch.

But when she flicked it on—

The face she'd seen in the mirror was gone.

* * *

The clock continued to tick on the mantelpiece beside her. The gold numbers read three o'clock and Jenny continued to pace. _Fifteen more minutes, Jenny, you can handle this_. Sick of pacing, Jenny returned to the maroon couches grouped around the flat screen hanging on the opposite wall. The big plasma her mother had helped pitch in for her when Summer and Jenny had decided to rent this place as their own. They'd found the duplex through Jenny's mom's former coworker who had wanted to sell the place since she was headed out to Maui to live in her hundred thousand dollar condo. With the help from Jenny's mom, Jenny and Summer had decided to take the place since they weren't too far from the college campus. The place had turned out to be quite convenient for Summer since her Yoga classes were merely a block away.

Thinking about Summer_, _Jenny peered out through the lacy curtains of their living room window, waiting anxiously for the familiar old-fashioned yellow buggy to pull into the gravel drive.

If only time could go faster.

After five minutes passed Jenny could take it no longer and pulled herself from the couch, beginning to pace again. Staring at the dark, rose walls, she was brought back to a couple weeks previous when her, Dee, Audrey, and Summer, had all painted the living room after Audrey insisted it was the 'new vintage look'.

Thinking back on them it made her miss them all the more.

If they were here right now they would know what to do. They had always been a team through those last horrid three years before that neither of them would ever forget. This was the first time they had been separated for this long. Those years previous had changed them all from their former selves; Audrey had more of an open heart towards the man she loved most. Zach no longer carried a cold exterior, his eyes more opened to the world around them. Tom had gained a lot of backbone since the incident. Michael was no longer as shy as he once was and had been encouraging in high school to the young kids who looked up to them, the seniors. And Summer, well, she had gained a lot more courage from her traumatic experience.

As for Jenny, she was stronger than she used to be, which came: independence

Up until a couple hours ago when she thought she'd been losing her mind. Still clothed in her silk bathrobe. For the first time in five months, Jenny felt weak. She couldn't be losing her mind could she? Was it all in her imagination when she'd seen a face appear in the mirror? She desperately, yes desperately, needed to confide to Summer about it. Tom was not an option. In a state of worry, he'd break off the wedding, encourage Jenny into therapy—which she still refused to do—and then when she told the therapist about a hundred year old man stalking her since the age of five, who had fallen in love with her ever since her grandfather had pierced the veils between the worlds, and had gone so far as to play three games with her to try to win her body and soul—she would be thrown into in a white, padded cell and be claimed as 'insane'.

Would then Tom think she was insane? The thought made her glance at the ring on her finger.

_Snap out of it Jenny_! Mentally she shook herself at the ridiculous since he had been through the experience himself.

_Pug, pug, pug._

Jenny stilled as she heard a familiar engine outside.

_Summer._

* * *

Keys jingled in the lock.

As Jenny heard the lock to the front door opening, she was there. "Summer!" Her hands flung around her startled friend before the fragile flower even stepped past the threshold.

Summer looked a little taken aback as Jenny finally parted from her. She smiled as she hung up the knitted peace cap Jenny had bought for her in a thrift store after their move to San Francisco. The girl had worn it ever since.

"Nice to see you too." Summer giggled, her voice feigning to hide her bewilderment. "You're looking well again."

Jenny nodded, not being able to help her smile. "Yes I'm feeling much better. Thank you for letting me use that bucket; it definitely helped."

Summer nodded, the bewilderment replaced with affection. "Anytime. Is… there anything else I can do?"

It took Jenny some effort to keep her smile in place. "Yes, actually there is. There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay." Summer shrugged nonchalant. "Just let me make something first."

Inside Jenny felt a bit guilty since Summer had no idea what she was about to bring up. And for months the poor blonde had had vivid nightmares about her last minutes in a morbid bedroom that had turned into a living hell in a matter of minutes. Sometimes Jenny still had a midnight snack with her when the poor girl woke up from yet another nightmare. Their ritual had turned into a late-night in the kitchen with a couple of oreo cookies and milk.

Before Summer felt comfortable enough to go back to bed.

As Jenny followed her into their polished kitchen, she tried not to think of how Summer was going to react. The girl looked so peaceful and content as she retrieved a tub of ice-cream from the freezer, a dreamy smile on her lips.

Jenny assumed she was thinking of Zach.

Not only could she tell from the smile playing on her lips, but ever since Zach and her had been going out, Summer seemed to have taken up making aphrodisiac meals. "So how's Zach doing?" Jenny casually leaned against the kitchen's island, looking at Summer with a knowing look.

Summer ushered a small giggle as she scanned through cupboards. She pulled out the blender. "Good, he said he just had someone offer to buy one of his paintings."

Jenny gaped at her, "Really?"

Summer nodded, the smile still gracing her lips while she began scooping out chunks of swiss chocolate ice cream. "He said the guy offered him about a thousand dollars for it."

Jenny's eyes widened. "Really? That's great! I'm so glad he seems to be making progress."

Summer smiled wider, licking chocolate off her finger. After three scoops were inserted into the blender, she raised her head to Jenny with a questioning look. "You want some while I'm making it?"

Jenny scooped some chocolate dripping off the side of the ice-cream tub. "Mmm… what you making?"

"Chocolate malts." Then her nose crinkled in distaste. "Yoga classes tend to make you hungry afterwards."

Jenny laughed at her friend's expression, so glad to have Summer living with her. "Oh, believe me, a malt sounds good right about now."

* * *

Silence had become Summer's best friend.

Jenny's friend continued to remain transfixed on her chocolate malt as if it were the most interesting thing in the world at that moment. Her blue eyes stared into the cup with an unreadable expression on her face.

But Jenny could tell she was thinking, hard. She remained sitting next to her friend quietly as her Summer digested the story Jenny'd just told her. From the mention of Julian's name, which was the first time in months that Jenny had spoken of him, she'd seen the fear flash across her friend's eyes.

Jenny didn't blame her one bit.

Summer had had the most horrific thing happen to her out of them all. She would've almost died hadn't Julian saved Summer from her nightmare. It was a good deed he had done for Jenny's sake because of Jenny's guilt of losing Summer. It was just like when he'd saved Jenny from those awful ShadowMen in cave of Joyland Park.

Summer continued to take slow, steady breaths, like she did in her Yoga Class.

Finally Jenny couldn't take it anymore. She set her glass down on the end table beside her. "Summer, you know you're the only one I would've told this to. Tom would think I was losing it. You understand… don't you?"

Now Jenny didn't seem as certain.

Summer set her glass beside Jenny's before taking a deep breath. "Yes, yes I do, Jenny… but why are you dreaming of—"She paused then and sucked in a breath. "Didn't you say that you stopped seeing…J-Julian in your dreams after awhile?"

Jenny looked at her with a quizzical brow. "Uh, yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean he can't come back." She tore her gaze away from Summer, her eyes wandering towards the window where the lace curtains continued to sway. "What if…he was carved back into the ruinstave, Summer? I told you about the face I saw in the mirror…

"But Julian died." Summer persisted calmly. "We all saw him die, Jenny, even you."

"Yes I know," Jenny could feel herself growing irritated now as ideas started forming in her mind. "But, Summer, that doesn't mean anything." She sighed, running a frustrated hand through the dampened strands of her hair. "Don't you see? Any ShadowMan can die but they can come back if they're carved back into the stave. Me, you, Dee, Audrey, Michael, Zach, and even Tom knows _that_. We all saw what happened ourselves. And maybe it's not Julian, maybe it's…" Jenny felt her eyes suddenly widen as those Moonlight Eyes from the dream earlier, surfaced. "Maybe it's one of them." she whispered.

"Them?" Even though Summer's voice sounded calm, there was a distinct edge in it now. "But how can that be? J-Julian said that he can't hurt us anymore. I thought it ended with you. You shut the door."

_Maybe it didn't,_Jenny thought to herself. Then aloud she said to Summer. "Summer, do you remember on our flight back to Vista Grande when I noticed there was a cut on my finger?"

Summer looked at her for a moment, her face puzzled, "Yeah, but that would've happened at anytime, Jenny."

The pieces were beginning to fit. "Exactly!" Jenny exclaimed, as if she'd figured out some great mystery. "What if it happened during the time when they carved Julian's name out? What if at some point during the time he was trying to save me…they accidentally cut me without realizing it."

"Okay, Jenny," Summer's voice was starting to waver. "Now you're starting to scare me."

"It makes sense!" Jenny eyes had grown wild in realization. "Today will be the same day my grandfather opened the portal. Don't ask me now I know that," Jenny added after she saw Summer's expression shift from scared to confusion.

She recovered after a moment. "So…today?"

Jenny nodded, the ideas coming faster now that she felt she was on to something bigger. "Yes, and I remember that when I dreamt of about_ him_—something happened. Something wasn't right about it." Jenny bit her lip at the memory of Julian fading. "He just…faded."

Poor Summer, this was a lot for her to handle. Jenny looked at her friend, sympathetic.

"F-Fading." The blonde sounded unnerved, earlier's smile completely gone from her lips. "What do you mean by 'fading'?"

"Like disappearing. He called out my name before he was completely gone." Then Jenny recalled the chantings of the ShadowMen at deep depths of the sea floor. "That was when the dream turned dark."

"Dark?" Summer repeated.

Jenny ignored the high-pitched note in Summer's voice. The dream had felt almost like a mirage. It reminded her of the Shadow World, how things weren't always what they appeared to be. And she hadn't allowed her mind to open up to her past experiences for fear of it driving her mad to discover the secret of their ways. Jenny had sworn to herself that day she walked out of her grandfather's house that that was where her five year old experience would remain and everything left behind from it. Beside her dreams.

But apparently, history was about to repeat itself.

Jenny refused to be put through that hellish situation again. That was why she needed to unravel these mysterious happenings before something could happen. It was like greeting an old friend again, how the familiar instinct of survival abruptly kicked in. "Yes," she said firmly after awhile, answering Summer's question.

"Jenny…are you sure this…this isn't just all in your mind?"

"What?"

Summer fidgeted nervously with the hem of her maroon skirt. "Well, you refused to see a therapist, Jen, doesn't that tell you something?"

Her defense mechanism automatically flared. Jenny's back straightened. "Should it?"

Summer sighed, disbelief coloring her voice. "Maybe this is a way of your mind holding onto something your afraid to let go of." She took ahold of her glass, fiddling with the striped straw. "Now that you and Tom have this future to plan—which I couldn't be happier for—I think you're scared."

"No!" Jenny responded, jumping off the couch so fast, that Summer flinched at the action.

"It's okay you know…" she added softly. "All of us went through the same experience, Jenny. All of us has had to overcome our fears of it repeating…"

Jenny sighed, exasperated. "That's not it, Summer! I'm telling you something is not right." Her hand cupped over her stomach, indicating. "I can_ feel_ it! And all I want is to have a normal life and I feel like if I don't do something about it, if I just ignore my gut feeling—"

"It's going to happen all over again."

Jenny froze, her eyes, hard, on Summer. Then slowly, fighting down the panic that threatened to consume her, she turned to see the 5"8 frame of Thomas Locke standing in the doorway.

"Care to fill me in, Jenny?"

**Dun dun dun dun dun! Want more? Review are better than warm cookies in my tummy! Lol.**


	7. Awake

**/N: **I own none of the characters, they all belong to L.J Smith. I only own the one Shadow Man I created.

**Chapter Six: A**wake

Aching. Throbbing.

Pain.

Blood pounded against his skull, each beat seeming to echo and spark each nerve-ending in his body with fresh affliction. It felt like a compressing weight slowly squeezing him from the inside. Tantalizing and unstoppable. Any second he'd welcome death with open arms. The agony it took to even lift his head—caused the pain to ricochet.

His hands clung to the hair on his scalp, gripping it with intensity. The fist fold he had on the hair follicles threatened to rip straight from the roots. Yet the weakness consumed him once more and took over his body. In seconds he fell back against the hard, grit of rock holding him up, with a loud thud.

He cursed to every belief there was out there. Blinking once, twice, he stared up at the darkness above him, trying to see past it.

How had he gotten here?

"It'll take an hour or so for the sensation to pass." A shadow appeared by his side, their chuckle quiet against the dead silence. Their form was tall, slightly intimidating, and looming over him like an Angel of Death.

A low growl sounded from in his chest, to a human, a grunt. His eyes slowly drifted open again peering through long, sooty lashes. He felt one of his fingers twitch as the shadow moved slightly closer.

"Welcome back…" the figure whispered in a cool voice, the power in it overwhelming.

It was like electricity crackled in the air all around them.

A long, refreshing breath drifted from his closed lips, the air rushing in and out of his lungs as if it were his first real breath in a long time. "Who… are you?" his voice croaked, the confusion evident.

"I am what you are." the shadow stated simply, their breath a wintry chill that brushed against his skin like frost.

How odd.

Hating to be weak he struggled to sit up a little straighter. But pain blazed through him. "Argh!" he screeched. His hands flew back to his scalp, his posture slumping down as he cradled his head. "What the hell is this?" he raged in anger, the tendons under his skin tightening.

The shadow emitted a low and throaty sound. Laughter. "As said before the sensation will pass."

They laid a hand on his shoulder, their fingers like pure ice.

Instinctively he flinched back from their touch. He was not used to such coldness. Slowly raising his head, he stared intently at his pale hands, clenching and unclenching them. They looked as if they held a great power if disturbed. "Where am I?" he whispered. He turned them over, the fingers long and slender, catching the thick muscles running along the back of his hands and interwoven with a web of blue veins.

"Ah," the shadow seemed pleased at his question. "But that is the right question isn't it? You are where you were first created many centuries ago." There was a shuffle. By the feel of their frigid breath breathing down his neck, they had moved closer to him. "But…that was before I was deemed…to take your place…Before you were carved out of the ruin stave…"

"Ruin stave." The name sounded familiar; it sparked something inside of him. He could hear how his voice changed then, growing softer, grew smooth. His mind filled with questions. "Ruin staves…the name sounds familiar…"

The shadows snorted then, their voice filled with disgust. "Well, it should after all these months you've been forced to live in a lighted prison. Wretched girl decided _she_ should be the one to carve you off the stave. Forever." They sighed, solemnly. "Took you away from the world you were born in, she did. She carved you out so you'd die. Die… blind to the light and left you there until there was nothing left…"

"She?" A girl?

"Yes…"

"Nothing left?" This…girl the shadow was talking about. She just left him in pain? She left him to die under light that seemed deathly to his race. That is, whatever race he was. Things were still blurry. It was maddening. So she had been the one to take his life, huh? His eyes grew cold, colder than the abysmal waters of the ocean, "Who?" he said in a quieter voice.

Deadly.

The shadow smiled, sensing the change in atmosphere. Hatred filled the room, thickly growing with each second that passed by the Man sitting here before him in great anger. "You know her well." He smiled, noticing the Man's jaw twitch in answer." Only more fuel could be added to the fire. "She killed off your powers and destroyed your soul…Took your life away as a ShadowMan for her own benefit."

"A Shadow Man…" For a moment surprise took his voice. But then it was quickly covered with raw rage as memories from his first birth flooded back. "That I was." He seethed through his teeth.

"So you remember that your birth clear then?" the shadow mused.

He slowly nodded, straining to remember anything beyond that beside a faint hope he may someday have humanity. Everything beyond was blank. He couldn't recall anything else. And it only caused himself to grow angrier. "I wanted to be human. But why?"

Pieces of rock began to crumble from the ground, the room around them beginning to shake.

The shadow smiled. This last piece of info would completely destroy any humanity he was sure. "You wanted to be with the one who betrayed you. The one claimed to be yours—when she was already claimed by another." He began walking around the Man's slab, hands behind his back as he watched the former ShadowMan tremble.

He continued. "Mind you, this was the same boy who stole what was rightfully yours right underneath you from the beginning—her. It was the same girl you claimed was innocent, the same girl you loved for years of her life when all she did was trick _you_ into your own death…"

Silence prevailed.

All that could be heard was his breathing as it grew deeper still, rage coursing through his veins and smoldering into his eyes like a black fire. "Tricked_-into-my-own-death?_!" Suddenly he was standing upright, hands clenched at his sides. His back was tense like a deadly cobra waiting for the right moment to strike. "Betrayed me..."

"Precisely." The shadow nodded. "Betrayed your love for her and poisoned your mind with her lies. She never loved you. She used you to get her precious boyfriend back. She wanted to begin her life without you in it."

His face tightened into an ugly, fierce expression. "I _do not_ love."

The shadow ground his hands into the slab, facing the Man standing across from him. "I…_I_ brought you back from death. I've carved your name back into the ruin stave old one. You've been resurrected back into existence…but there is a time limit and only one way you can fully regain back your powers."

"Revenge." the Man uttered with a malicious sneer. A dark shadow fell under his eyes turning them dead with infinite hate.

The shadow saw the Man's eyes flash with true vengeance. "Yes," he nodded. "Between anyone who ever stood in the path of your prize from claiming what was once rightfully yours."

"Mine…" He whispered. "This will remain between me…and_ her_."

The shadow tapped a finger in precision between his lips. He liked where this was going. "Clever. However, before we are to begin, there is much I need to discuss with you." His eyes raked over the Man once, his lips curling into an amused smirk. "Now that the times are different, I assume you want an all up-to-date

…Julian."

00000

**As you can see I am a totally devoted writer to this story. Reveiws are better than lemonade on a hot day:D**


	8. Confronted

**A/N: **Lisa Jane Smith owns the Forbidden Game Trilogy. I do not. I created only this fanfic story.

**Chapter Seven: C**onfronted

Jenny kept her eyes trained on Tom, watching as a thousand emotions crossed his face. She swallowed. Then she finally turned towards Summer whose blue eyes looked wide, frozen. "Summer… you might want to leave…" she said in a steady voice.

Summer merely looked at her.

"Summer…please." came Tom's voice from behind.

"Summer!" Jenny added a bit more firmly.

"What- yeah. Right. Leave." Life suddenly returned back into Summer. She scrambled off the couch, passing a curt nod between the two before ducking her head out.

But Jenny had seen the look her friend had passed her; she wanted the gory details afterwards.

Tom strode over to the couch without a single look at her. His green flecked eyes were no longer trained on her, but staring at the new Nikes on his feet.

Jenny watched him for a moment, as if she were outside her body and looking from another's perspective. Something told her what was about to happen would never be the same again. And that feeling scared her. Faintly, she heard the sound of Summer's door close, thankful her friend would at least give them privacy.

Eventually she joined Tom on the couch.

A couple minutes though, was too long for the silence. "How much did you hear of that?" she asked softly.

"Enough." Tom answered in a stiff tone.

Jenny didn't like it. "Then you heard what I said?" she persisted.

"Yes." Tom answered.

Jenny sighed, frustrated. "Tom please at least_ look_ at me." Hesitantly, but touching his skin nonetheless, Jenny gently pressed her fingers into the side of his face, turning him towards her. "I am here… not there." Her eyes flicked to the floor and back at him.

Tom sighed and that's when the silence grew deafening.

Okay, Jenny really didn't like how this was going. "Tom?" she searched his eyes, noticing how the sparkle that once filled those eyes, were missing.

Why?

"Jenny," Tom muttered after a moment, his hand slightly trembling as he held it.

What Jenny saw there in his eyes next, would forever be ingrained in her memory.

The look in his eyes was earth shattering. His eyes held her's though, kept holding unto her's as he said, "There is something that needs to be explained here… I'm not talking about what you and Summer were just talking about…"

Jenny searched his eyes hoping to get an answer before he spoke it. But what she found there, caused the panic to settle in. Because there was a solid wall he was keeping up, one that blocked her from seeing his emotions.

He'd never done that to her before.

"Tom," Jenny's voice wavered, her fingers tightening around his.

Tom remained in a tense position. He looked down from Jenny's questioning eyes before he spoke. "You're keeping back from me…"

"What?" Jenny started. Out of all things she hadn't ever expected those words to come from Tom's lips. "What, I mean what do you mean, Tom, last night I—"

Tom slipped one hand from underneath Jenny's to silence her before looking up into her eyes. "I'm not finished." he stated.

Jenny patiently waited for him to continue.

"Last night, after I dropped you off, I went… driving."

_This can't be good_. Jenny thought. Whenever Tom went driving it meant he was thinking about something, something hard, something that was deeply troubling him.

He continued. "I didn't keep track of the time so I'm not exactly sure when I got back. But I started thinking…" And then the burst of Tom's hazel eyes met her with such force that Jenny could only stare. "Jenny," He wound his fingers tightly through hers and sighed. "You… don't want to marry me…"

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

In all things that were troubling the both Jenny never expected Tom to say that. And here he was, sitting beside her with the most devoid face she'd ever seen. "Tom," She swallowed, fighting back the urge to shake him. "How can you—"

"Jenny," Tom began in a harder voice, "Maybe you did at one point… but you don't now. No let me finish," his eyes flashed once in frustration as Jenny tried to interrupt.

Immediately her lips closed.

"I could see it in your eyes, I know you, Jenny. Your not… a hundred percent into this…like I." He looked away. "I guess I'm more ashamed at myself than anything for trying to ignore your feelings to satisfy mine."

"Tom," Jenny unclasped one hand to lay it across his leg—

But Tom shook her hand off, unlatching their hands. "You don't have to explain yourself, Thorny, I just want you to know what I realized."

"Tom, please," Jenny choked, "If this is about me changing—"

"For months I tried convincing myself that you and I would get past this." Tom laughed, tight." … But I think I'm starting to realize that isn't going to happen. That ring around your neck proves it to me."

"Tom," Jenny tried to interrupt, "I keep this be-"

"Because of Julian," Tom sucked in a breath as if it were hard for him to say. "I… know, Jenny. But there's more to it than that…"

"Tom-" Jenny tried again.

But Tom shook head, his expression breaking. "You don't have to explain yourself, Jenny! I mean I'm not going to pretend that it doesn't hurt because it does, but if there's one thing I realized out of this whole situation it's that…" And then Tom's face broke, revealing to Jenny of how broken he really was beneath his tough demeanor. "It's that…you're in love with the Tom-Jenny relationship we had back in high school…"

Jenny sucked in a deep breath, fighting the bile rising in her throat.

"Tom," Jenny grasped his hand in desperation, clinging unto his hands as if they were about to slip through her fingers. "How can you say something like that? Of course I love you, Tom!"

Tom swung his head back in her direction, his heart breaking before her eyes. "Then ask me this, would you marry me right here, right now?"

Jenny stared at him, the tears welling up beneath her forest green eyes. "Tommy please I do love you… I…I" But as hard as she tried, the words wouldn't form coherently with her lips. Her throat felt closed up. She felt as if she were drowning, the waves purposely pushing her down from saying anything more.

Further and further.

"I…can't." The words were out before Jenny had a chance to take them back. A tear trickled down the corner of her eye, _But that isn't possible I've loved him forever, for so long…?_

Another, more smaller, but rational part of her, seemed to know her unanswered question. _You love what you had with him in the past. But you don't love him the same way now. You two have been through so much together that you both have changed_. _You've changed, Jenny_.

Jenny had learned a long time ago with Tom that confessing the truth was better than to lie.

Tom didn't speak. For the longest time a steady silence remained between the two.

Jenny slipped a side glance at him.

Tom's hands were folded, his head bowed. Then he looked back up at her, his expression blank so that Jenny couldn't read into him. "Thank you, Jenny… It's what I needed to know."

Jenny hated she couldn't tell what he was feeling when she had for so long. Tom was hurt but he wasn't about to take it out on her. He'd always been the respectable gentleman in those circumstances. That much she knew from when they'd had petty fights and break ups for a day or two before getting back together again.

Either way they always did.

Except this time, Jenny didn't feel it was one of those times. Somehow, to her, this felt permanent. Nevertheless, Tom grasped both Jenny's hands again, holding them tenderly to his mouth. He closed his eyes and kissed them, deeply as if he were a man mourning over his beloved he'd somehow lost. Then, mutely, he slid his finger down her ring finger, before depositing the ring into his pocket.

Jenny watched as he finally opened his eyes, keeping them steady on her as he pressed his lips to her finger.

"No matter what, no matter how everything turns out, Jenny, know that I will always be there for you. And don't think ever for a second that I'll never stop loving you…Thorny."

Jenny sucked in a deep breath, shaking her head. "I'd never doubt that…Tommy."

The tears fell as she closed her eyes, tasting the bitter saltiness of her own tears as Tom drew her to him, pressing a gentle kiss upon her lips…memories swirling between the two, each kiss another memory to their childhood love…

After a couple seconds Jenny heard the glass door shut.

She opened her eyes.

Tom was gone.

* * *

Fingers trembling, Jenny dialed up Dee's hotel where she was staying for the summer while the tears consistently fell. But Jenny hardly paid any avail. Summer was beside her, rubbing her shoulders, soothingly, trying to be there for Jenny as much as she could.

But as selfish as the thought seemed Jenny needed Dee right now.

The phone kept ringing.

And ringing.

And ringing.

Finally Jenny slammed down the receiver, brushing past Summer to her room.

She was grateful that when she shut the door, Summer didn't come knocking. This meant she was giving her friend some needed privacy. Good. It was what she needed. As soon as the door clicked shut behind her, Jenny slumped against it and let the tears really run. She cried for all the changes she'd undergone in the past few months, for everything. For hours Jenny simply sat there and cried until her eyes were red and swollen, but unable to shed another tear.

Eventually, she retired to her bed exhausted.

The chain around her neck glimmered faintly in the light. Without second thought, Jenny yanked it off, thrusting it unto her nightstand. She faced the wall, curling into a tight ball. A part of her wished this was all but a dream and as soon as she opened her eyes everything would be back to normal.

But this was reality, and she was living in it.

"Jenny..." a voice suddenly whispered.

Startled, Jenny rolled back over, clutching her robe instinctively.

But no one was there.

Jenny swallowed, shaking her head, nevertheless, her eyes narrowing. "Whos there?"

She was met with dead silence.

"Whos there?" she called out again, her voice firm.

"Jenny..." came the soft, melifious voice.

Jenny's eyes fluttered, as if the voice had taken on a life of it's own.

"Jenny..." the sweet sound called again, wrapping around her mind, her thoughts.

Jenny fought to keep her eyes open, finding it in herself to wobble up from her position.

_Strange..._

Jenny gripped her bed post, moving one foot in front of the other towards the window.

But it didn't come without difficulty.

_Sleep now…Jenny_

"No, need to... see." Jenny whispered, her voice teetering on staying conscious

" …Dream…Dream…"

She felt...funny. It was as if she her body was still there but her mind wasn't. The room around her began to tilt, her legs feeling as if she were walking through cement. Time seemed to slow, her movements seeming to freeze with time. "Huh..." Jenny raised her hands as her vision grew fuzzy, trying to keep her balance-

When her legs suddenly buckled, causing her to fall into a dark oblivion she did not resurface from...

* * *

He arose like a shadow that belonged to the night, crossing the room with the elegant grace of a preying panther. His eyes glowed a starless midnight, watching the fair girl sleep with greed in his eyes.

He should warn her of the dangers ahead.

He chuckled, dark, a laugh that could make a children scream in fright. But he didn't move. His intent eyes traced every feature she possessed, towering over her sleeping form like a watcher. He reached out to touch her—not surprised at the bright blue shield that shot up to block him.

"Fool." he said quietly to himself, his lip curling in bemusement.

To think this was how Julian was supposed to stop him from touching his former love.

"It dosen't take a genius, fool." he snickered, continuing to watch her, watching her lips part open as she took a breath-

Before his eyes snapped to the golden ring resting on the nightstand.

He plucked it off the nightstand with one finger. "A foolish girl to take off such a trinket when one could so easily meddle with it." He smiled, flashing his teeth before looking down at the grown Jenny Thorton. "You know, Julian is foolish to not think about the alternative." What a fool he was to even give it to her in the first place.

Oh well not his problem.

So much was coming to Jenny if she thought her world was already turned upside down. _Who's to say she'd even remain on the incompetent planet?_ He laughed viciously at that, fingering the gold trinket with intrigued eyes.

She made a sigh in her sleep.

He watched, mildly amused. "Yes, dream, Jenny." he cooed. "The Shield of Protection only held for so long…" he whispered. Pressing the ring to his lips, he breathed upon the rune embellished on the inside and watched a the infamous girl he'd heard many tales passed from his monstrous colleagues. Now it was his turn to play his own game with her.

He sneered as the shield de-frayed before him, descending his fingers to touch her skin for the first time.

So soft.

He smirked and slipped the ring unto her finger. "Pleasant dreams, Jenny. I'll be seeing you shortly."

He bowed mockingly.

Then with one swish of his cloak he was swallowed into the shadows once more.

00000


	9. Darkness

**A/N: **I own none of the characters. They all belong to L.J Smith. Except for my own Shadow Men I created.

**Chapter Eight: D**arkness

Fire.

It came like a slow, burning trail that seemed to coil inside her body, like a flame held too close for the skin. She felt like she was burning. Internally. It was as if blisters were breaking across her skin, causing her to scream like the flesh were sliding off her bones.

She was burning… alive…

Jenny gasped, the flames vanishing from her eyes as she jerked up, yet her skin prickling as if it had moments ago been burning. Ugh. And her head. Gosh did her head throb, horribly. It felt as if her entire brain were being rocked back and forth by some invisible hand inside her skull. Bleh. She should probably let Summer know so she could run to the store. Jenny knew had used the last ibuprofen bottle from her upset stomach.

Jenny clutched at it, struggling to sit up. She let it go for a moment to steady her palms against the floor. They were sweating. Her palms, were sweating. Jenny noticed it wasn't the familiar hickory floorboards of her bedroom. It was made of…marble.

Pure. Black. Marble.

Jenny's reflection was unmistakable through the glossy surface. Her eyes were wide, an identical image of that of a vulnerable child that attends their first day at a new school. Her hair fell in a wavy disarray around her face, still somewhat damp from her bath. And she was still wearing…her green bathrobe? As if she'd just realized this fact, Jenny pulled herself to her feet, crossing her arms securely over her chest.

Tight.

A feeling of unease passed over her as her eyes drank in the endless darkness before her. She didn't want to think the worst. But all signs screamed at her that she was no longer in San Francisco. For a moment Jenny had a ridiculous thought: she felt like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz when she realizes she's not in Kansas anymore.

"Summer?" she called out uncertainly.

_Be strong, Jenny, be strong._

Jenny was met with silence. At least in the Wizard of Oz, Dorothy was greeted by munchkins.

There were no rosy, little faces greeting her here. "Is someone there?"

Silence.

"Hello, Jenny." A sudden deep, peculiar voice whispered from the quiet darkness.

Jenny stilled, her body instantly locking up as if she'd been touched by a frostbitten wind. The same symphonic melody she had heard in her thoughts, her dreams, floated nearby. She rubbed her fingers together, a chunk of solid metal catching her attention.

And thats when she saw it.

Jenny's eyes widened at the golden band positioned there. Her first thought was that it was Julian's doing. But that was crazy because he was dead. Julian had died in her grandfather's basement. It had been back in Pennslyvania, after the Shadow Men tried to take Jenny as a trade as opposed to taking Jenny's friends. He'd been cut by a frosted blade ( the very weapon that killed the ShadowMen) and in doing so, he'd suffered a fatal outcome.

"Who are you?" Jenny called out in a braver voice, the ancient anger she'd felt once before, filling her now, as the image of Julian's death burned behind her eyes.

As if on cue, the voice echoed back to her smoothly like a flowing melody:

"I am what you fear

I am what brings you back here

I'm neither flesh nor blood

I cannot be warmed

I am like a flood

I am what you see

Now come and find me,

Jenny."

Adrenaline slammed into her. She had been right. The ShadowMen were back and somehow they'd found a loophole to her. Jenny started towards the voice, ignoring the hair rising on her arms with the feeling of several eyes upon her and watching in the darkness.

Laughter, loud as a tolling bell, stopped Jenny in her steps."Well, they weren't lying after all about your fierce bravery." They chuckled, raising more hairs on Jenny's skin. " C'mon, little girl, you obviously would know the answer to this riddle so… say it. You are the smart alic of the bunch are you not? You'll come to learn, Jenny, I am not as patient as your former stalker."

Jenny glared through the thick blackness despite the queasy feeling in her stomach. "A Shadow Man." she spat, venomous.

Clapping surrounded her.

Jenny looked around from where the sound had come from.

"Very good." they appraised, sarcastic.

A spotlight suddenly appeared through the darkness, shining on a distinct figure approaching her.

Jenny had to bite her lip from gasping.

Sheen, amber hair shined in her vision, falling softly around the stranger's face which appeared sharp in dimension,yet, chiseled into perfection. His attire appeared updated with the times. A flowing, silk ebony shirt flowed down his arms, dark jeans clinging to the shape of his legs in all the right places. But what really caught Jenny's attention was the ruby, red dragon pierced into one dark brow, hiding impeccably dark eyes tinged with silver.

Jenny immediately hated the red dragon; it seemed to watch her every move as if it were alive.

"Welcome," the stranger greeted, their eyes glittering with dark amusement.

Jenny managed to pull back, not comfortable with them coming within her three inches of her space.

They merely smiled, charmed by her little endeavor and backed up.

Jenny remained on her guard, watching them sink into a leather black lounge chair.

She could've sworn it hadn't been there a second ago.

They watched her with intrigued eyes, crossing their legs comfortably, gesturing for her to do the same.

Jenny did no such a thing.

"Suit yourself." they shrugged.

A wave of heat washed over her from behind. Remembering her previous dream, Jenny yelped and stepped back, only to see what was happening…

Fire, slithered around like a snake, forming around her, through the blackness. It brought the room to light. As Jenny's eyes adjusted to the change, she found herself becoming more aware of her surroundings. Black marble floors. Walls. Ceiling. The walls around her seemed to curve into a dome, reminding her of the Notre Dame Cathedral she'd once looked up during a history assignment. They shined with a slick, oily black which made her uneasy. It was almost shaped as if it were an…arena. She didn't like it. And the way _they _were staring at her made her consciously tighten her arms around her chest. It was weird but for some reason, in front of this stranger, the way they looked at her, she felt almost exposed.

Naked.

"I assume this isn't particularly the most comfortable accommodation but it has a certain quality, doesn't it?"

"Where are we?" she said in a tight voice, ignoring his attempt at conversation.

They smirked before sighing, crossing their hands under their head. "Where do you think?"

Jenny stared at them. Again she got an odd feeling around them. But finally she tore her gaze from them, her eyes scanning along the room, searching, praying, that there may be a malfunction, a slip, where she may be able to escape through. The only thing was she'd have to keep this stranger distracted, long enough to find one.

She slowly began to inch her feet forward, but stopped at the sound of the stranger's voice.

"You can try every nook and cranny of this place if you fancy. Although, you'll never find an escape route unless I conjure one." They chuckled lightly to themselves.

Jenny started to glare at them—when something silver flashed in her vision, glistening like jeweled droplets between their fingers as they twirled it….

_The rose from the Erkling cavern. From Lambs and Monsters._

They caught Jenny looking at it and smiled, cruel. "Delicate piece of work isn't it? He really must've been in love with you the hopeless fool."

Jenny grit her teeth. "He's better off where he is now." she piped up defensively. "Your capricious things can't touch him anymore, he—"

"Yes I know." They rolled their eyes. "He lives in a world of light where peace reigns and shadows can no longer touch him…Blah, blah, blah."

Jenny hadn't expected that. "How did you…?"

They looked up at her, the full effect of their eyes unnerving Jenny.

She stepped back, fighting the urge not to cringe by the way they held her gaze.

It was only in the next instant that they were in front of her, a foreboding air swarming about them.

Jenny didn't like at all. It was worse than the feeling she had had about Julian in the beginning. This stranger, this Shadow Men came from a fiercer race. For a moment she was taken back to the Dark Ages, seeing through their eyes of all the harsh events that had taken place: Witch hangings, ruthless murders, bloody massacres, torturous deaths, screams, lashings…

There was something dark within them; one Jenny never wanted to be the wrath of. For the first time since arriving here she felt fear.

"I know everything, Jenny." Their voice lowered in a shadowed, yet seductive whisper. "Even about you..."

Jenny realized they had trapped her into a corner and they were now closing the distance between them. Every part of her wanted to flee in the other direction. However, paralyzed, she remained pressed up against the wall, closing her eyes as they graced a single petal along her cheek.

Too gently.

"Eyes like the Nile…" they breathed. "Hair, a golden ray of sunshine..." They shook their head with a bemused expression. "What pathetic words to say of such beauty that has but only word to describe it's fairness… Goddess…." They leaned in a little closer then, the very tip of their nose brushing just the edge of her's. "Wouldn't Julian be thrilled to hear that, Jenny?"

Their intoxicating breath made her head spin. For the first time in a long time, Jenny felt helpless to stop them.

She hated feeling that weak sense of vulnerability. "What do you want from me?" she whispered.

They sneered drawing back. "None that I couldn't already have."

His eyes bored into hers for a brief moment, before Jenny was released from their hold.

Jenny bent to catch her breath while they retreated a few steps.

But in the blink of an eye—to quick to register—Jenny was slammed into the wall, the Shadow Man's lips merely inches from her's. "Hear this now, Jenny Thorton, the times have changed. Though it is not my duty to reveal exactly where you are, you will find that not all games can be won." He flashed her a crooked smile then and grew serious again. "A friend of mine will tell you the rest. For now, that is all. I expect to see more of you in the near future."

They lifted a hand to her face but didn't quit touch it.

Jenny wouldn't have let them even if they tried.

"By the way, my name is Jadan." They smirked. "Just for future reference. And this may hurt a little.

"Wha—" But Jenny was cut off as Jadan's hand abruptly pressed against her forehead.

Jenny screamed.

For a second she was overcome with an unfathomable pain. It was as if her brain were being stabbed repeatedly by sharp, shards of ice. Hot tears stung her eyes as she dug at the hand holding her there. She longed for the feeling to cease and felt her strength waning at the agonizing pain.

She was greeted into the familiar arms of darkness a moment later.

00000

**Reveiws are better than fudgesicals**


	10. Realization

**Chapter Nine**: **R**ealization

Rain. Tiny pinpricks fell against the windshield; the clouds shielding the golden rays of sunshine that otherwise warmed the city of San Francisco. Cars passed, a streak of lightening cut across the sky. Faintly he could hear the cities sirens blaring but the thing was he didn't care.

Because that meant another mile away from Jenny.

_Jenny._

When Tom had walked out the door, he'd secretly hoped Jenny would come after him. The only thing was... she hadn't. Which had only caused him more pain, more remorse. If ever there were something more he regretted in his entire life, it would've consisted of having opened (in what had appeared) a harmless, plain white box Jenny'd brought on his birthday,

Two years privy to the mess he was in now.

If Julian had made him face another nightmare besides being chained to the clock in the dollhouse, or taunted by his phobia of rats, it would've been losing Jenny. Through every unspeakable game he and his group of friends had endured, he'd been the one held hostage, driven sick with worry, left feeling helpless, and forced to watch the love of his life race through all time and space again and again to his rescue—

Until now.

His nightmare had been founded. In some ways—even if Julian was dead—he felt that the former ShadowMen had won and Tom had finally lost. How to convey what a broken heart felt like? Some said it felt as if you'd never be able to live. Though that wasn't the case for Tom, if it were he would've ended it long ago when Julian had entered their lives. His promise to remain friends with Jenny was solid. But to now actually have that line drawn between friends and more was what caused him to ache the most.

Jenny was no longer his Thorny.

There were four different schools in Vista Grande. Tom remembered the slight butterflies in his stomach when he'd first stepped unto the grounds of Vista B Elementary. It'd been first grade year. He remembered being excited the night before, when his mother had bought him the new Addidas backpack; a popular brand among young boys. That first day of school, he'd laid it aside with others on the cement gravel, hanging out with a crowd of boys who urged him to join them in four square-when a startled cry had caught his attention, causing him to spin around-

And that's when he'd first laid eyes on Jenny Elizabeth Thorton…

_He wasn't sure what exactly to say. By the tiny whimpers she emitted, it was clear she was trying to fight the urge to cry. But without a word he knelt down beside her._

_Startlingly large, eyes as green as a forest leaf, peeked up beneath the bangs sticking to her forehead in beads of sweat._

_From there Tom could see the two small tracks on either sun bleached cheek. Dried tears. Jane Locke had always told him to help someone in need if ever the opportunity arose. He supposed his mother would be proud of him for helping someone out like she did every day at her work. Dr. Locke is what people frequently called her at __Vista__ Grande's hospital._

_"Does it burn?" he whispered lowly, watching her with apprehensive eyes, trying to imitate the look his mother always gave when tending to wounds on a person. Oh duh! Of course it was probably burning. He mentally scolded himself for asking. This girl probably thought he was a dummy despite what people said about his intellect. _

_So much for playing the heroic doctor._

_The girl gave him a strange look, her eyes flicking between her knee and back up to him._

_Mutely she nodded._

_Tom saw no better opportunity then. Slowly, he stretched out his arm, offering to help her up. "I can take you to the nurse."_

_"__Dee__ went to go get one," she answered softly, her little nose crinkling, both hands cupping over her knee._

_For some reason it made Tom wince. He got down on his hands and knees, leaning over._

_The girl tensed immediately, "What'd you doing?"_

_Tom looked over to her, his eyes gentle. "Trust me."_

_The girl stared at him for what seemed like forever, her lips pursed. But finally she nodded, blowing out a small breath. "Okay."_

_Tom returned her nod then returned to his task. He craned his neck, head dipping down as his lips parted, his lips shaping into a large 'o' before he blew on the injury like his mom always did._

_"Eh!" the girl gasped, sucking air through her teeth._

_Tom leaned back, giving the girl a crooked smile. For some reason he felt a little... smug. "My mom does that when I get an hurt."_

_A small smile formed on the girls lips, before she shook her head. "Thanks anyways."_

_"Yup." Tom shrugged. "No biggy."_

_"Biggy?" the girl questioned with an upraised brow._

_Tom looked at this girl in disbelief. "Uh... yeah."_

_"Never heard it." the girl said, a crease forming between her brows._

_Tom felt a little pride that he was able to distract her. "It's what my cousin, Rodger, always says to me." He shrugged. "I dunno, its cool I think."_

_"What's your name?" the girl asked abruptly._

_Tom supposed she'd stolen his line. He'd just been about to ask that. "Thomas Locke. Tom." He stared at her as if expecting the same. It became apparent to him that she wasn't responding back. So he decided to press her for it. "And your name is-"_

_"Jenny." she interjected, happy to do so. "Jenny Thorton."_

_Tom was a little baffled at how quick she was to answer when he thought he'd have to pull if from her. "Jenny," he said after a moment. "Nice."_

_"Thanks."_

_"So uh... how did you get hurt?"_

_"__Dee__ wanted to play hide-n-seek in the thorny bushes."_

_Tom burst into laughter._

_Jenny looked at him, her eyes wide and innocent. "What's... so funny?"_

_Tom's eyes shined with laughter. "Thorton. Thorn." A devilish smile broke across his lips. "I think I know what I'm going to call you now... Thorny."_

_Now it was Jenny's turn to burst into laughter. "__Dee__ will love that."_

_"So," Tom eyed with her with a smirk, "that okay if I call you that now?"_

_Jenny shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind."_

_"Okay." Tom held his hand out then. "Then it's settled; we're friends."_

_For the first time Jenny looked unsure. "Okay, but I don't know how __Dee__'s going to like a guy in her group..."_

_Tom unexpectedly found himself curious. "Why?"_

_Jenny's nose crinkled. "Boy's have cooties."_

_"And girls don't?"_

_"Hey!"_

_Tom laughed, settling their match. "Well mom would probably be upset if I didn't help you up. So… do you trust me?"_

_He held out his hand, watching as she bit her lp."_

_Jenny eyed his hand. Her mesmeric eyes gazed into his before slowly, gradually, she allowed him to lift her to her feet. "Okay... I trust you, Tom."_

_It was from that day on nothing was ever the same between the two again..._

The flashing arrow from the side of a construction site flashed: Left.

Tom turned unto the interstate, speeding forward...

"_Well, I guess now it's time to face reality." __Dee__ sat tall and proud like the ancient Egyptian princess Nefertiti, but with different kind of attitude to her posture. She and Audrey— for once—didn't look uncomfortable sitting next to each other either._

_Audrey looked completely content, worn out just like the rest. Her copper hair, disarrayed, rested on Michael's shoulder. His eyes were closed, exhausted, with Summer's golden head sleeping on the other._

_Tom smiled wanly at his friends, proud. He squeezed Jenny's hand once more as the cab started to drive away from her grandfather's house, preparing to bury all those memories left behind there. From here on he would begin anew. He now had his whole life ahead of him to do so_

_As if that thought comforted him, he dipped his head over his left shoulder and smiled, small._

_There was his life. Her beautiful forest green eyes moved with the rolling hills that spilled over the valley, her head slightly lolling back and forth like she were fighting the need to sleep. But her expression proved that she was deep in thought, and Tom, following where her gaze meandered, looked up at the skies to see the sun beginning to arise. _

_It was an imperturbable blue that must've reminded her of _him…

_He understood._

"It's_ going to be okay, Thorny." he whispered into her sunlight hair, kissing the top briefly. He didn't exactly know what it was she exactly felt about Julian, but he had a feeling it wasn't something she would discuss with him._

_That was fine with him he didn't really want to know the details._

_Jenny turned towards him then, her eyes slightly puffy from crying. A slow smile crossed her lips even if her eyes were guarded, "I know, Tom, I know..."_

If only he'd had known what that expression had been in Jenny's eyes then perhaps they wouldn't be where they were now. They could've talked things out. Things might've then been different. But deep down he'd known something was off; maybe, just maybe he'd known what it was and had chosen to ignore it for a reason.

To be with Jenny.

The biggest mistake he'd ever made was when he'd started taking her for granted. Tom remembered being in the paper doll house, having no choice but to listen to how Julian had watched her grow, evolve into a stunningly beautiful young girl filled with light like Persephone. So he'd stolen her away from the human realm to bring her into his like Hades had. Only thing was Tom had seen how Jenny had grown too from the gangly girl he'd found with a scraped up knee. But because he'd had her for so long, he'd become clouded by his reputation in school.

And things that appeared beyond his reach.

It was only when Julian actually had the chance of taking the one thing he'd taken for granted too long-that Tom finally stepped off his high horse and _really_ saw, really looked at Jenny for the girl she was. Only he didn't see a Persephone; he saw the girl he'd first fallen in love with.

But in that moment he'd fallen in love all over again with her.

From then on being a football star no longer mattered.

Jenny did.

Selfish as the thought seemed, Tom thought he'd won the battle of Jenny's heart when Julian had died. He couldn't help feeling relieved after it all. Then there hadn't been anything to drive a wedge between him and Jenny, apart, again. True, he didn't _really, fully_ understand of the bond between Julian and Jenny—but it wasn't like he wanted to think about it constantly.

_But it doesn't matter. He still with her._

It was the harsh reality he hadn't wanted to face: but all signs pointed to it.

Starting with her eyes; her eyes are what Tom had always thought as the secret key to her soul. He'd known her long enough to detect any hint of emotion she was feeling at any given time. And a new kind of fierceness had taken ahold of her personality the moment they'd stepped out of the doll house. It was part of the reason he'd avoided her during school, not knowing what to think but knowing he had to protect her from anything else that threatened to taint the innocent girl he'd fallen for long before. Even after Lambs and Monsters when Jenny had managed to successfully find the home base, after the Treasure Hunt in Joyland Park when Jenny had finally found him and her cousin Zach—he'd sensed a significant change in her, one he hadn't been able to explain except by looking into her eyes.

Tom had seen it when she'd get angry, or when she'd been really passionate about something and was determined to get it out there. Something in her eyes would spark up. He'd seen that sort of passion a couple months ago when Vista Grande High had been ready to send Principle Farely packing after expelling a student for discriminating another.

The School Board had thought the punishment had been a smidge too severe.

Tom still remembered that same day when Jenny, looking more fiercely determined, and more beautiful that ever, had stood up against the Board with her head held high as she gave out one of the most impressing speeches Tom, in all his years of being at Vista Grande, had ever heard.

He hadn't recounted a day that he'd ever been more proud of her. And he knew he had Julian to thank-morbid as the idea seemed-for her bravery. She'd made the Times newspaper and had gone so far as to be aired on the News 18 channel for the speech citizens still stopped her for on the streets for. However, as always she'd refer to this abrupt act as an inspiration from a _special friend_, one that she never gave out, but one Tom knew all too well.

_Julian..._

Exhaling, Tom pulled his silver Mercedes into a lone ditch outside a Pizza Place joint just a couple miles out of town, staringd out ahead as drops of rain continued to fall against the windshield, watching as the wipers came up and washed them away, creating a giant, watery smudge across the glass.

That's what he felt like: a giant, watery smudge.

His fingers involuntarily tightened around the leather upholster clutched around the steering wheel, his jaw set, tight, before he exhaled again, blinking several times to clear the swell of tears.

He was still a part of her life. It was that much he needed to remember.

He then leaned back against his seat and allowed earlier conversation between Jenny and Summer to flood back to him since he'd been too lost in his own self wallowing to mention it to Jenny before...

"_Summer, do you remember on our flight back to __Vista__ Grande when I noticed there was a cut on my finger?"_

"_Yeah, but that could've happened at anytime, Jenny."_

"_Exactly!" Tom sensed Jenny's enthusiasm and knew she was thinking, hard."What if it happened during the time when they carved Julian's name out? What if at some point during the time he was trying to save me…they accidentally cut me without realizing it."_

"_Okay, Jenny," Summer's voice had started to waver. "Now you're starting to scare me."_

"_It makes sense!" Jenny eyes had grown wild in realization. "Today will be the same day my grandfather opened the portal. Don't ask me how I know that..._

Tom suddenly sat up straight in his seat as a fallen memory drifted back to him...

"_Tom?"_

_Tom gazed out at the clouds below them now as they rose higher into the sky, the state __Pennsylvania__ falling behind them as flat green plains and rivers left over from large lakes took it's place._

_"Tom?"_

_He sighed and turned away from the window to be greeted by dark, pine forest eyes. They were rimmed with a little pink from mourning again._

_He reached for her hands and saw her nose as it unexpectedly crinkled. _"_What is it, Jen?"_

_Jenny's eyes had traveled down to their twined fingers and she slowly slipped her's from his, wincing." Look." she pointed. Her face automatically turned, confused. " Did I have this before?" And then she lifted one slim finger to Tom's gaze so that he could get a better view of it._

_There, just below the white crescent of her nail, was a dried crimson river…of blood._

A deep cut as if the skin had been...

_Sliced._

Tom's head snapped up as the realization sunk in.

_Shit!_

Tom gunned the engine of his car to life, his foot falling, hard, against the gas. Cars beeped, rants of profanities ringing out across the highway as he veered the engine back unto the road, the sound of burnt rubber rubbing against cement as he swerved the car into a 360-heading straight for the first exit back to San Francisco.

Tom glanced at the clock on his dashboard as his speedometer rose past eighty. It was 7: 15. His fists banged against the steering wheel, "Shit, shit, shit!"

Tom had to get to Jenny and fast.

* * *

Tired. But the darkness was slowly fading away and Jenny felt too weak to bring it back. She couldn't feel her body, much less anything else. Still, she wanted to stay where she was and never think of another thing again. So tired she was of thinking. It all seemed so draining just thinking about it. Never did she want to worry again, never dream, or have to feel if she didn't want to.

But another part of her was already pulling her away from this place.

Another part of herself called her to awaken. And as soon as the words floated through her mind, a warm air swarmed about her. Which caused her lungs to expand. Her eyes opened, the darkness now a tiny speck dispersing from her consciousness. Slowly, she felt her arms again, the solidarity of her legs. Yawning, Jenny's head drooped to one side, finding herself lying atop something soft.

_A... thick quilt…?_

She grasped the material that was melded together in block-type-patterns, finding the purple roses adorning each sewn corner familiar. Forcing her body up, Jenny hoisted herself up by the elbows-

When a shooting pain blazed through her skull.

Jenny fell back almost instantly, her body slumping back against the covers as her head continued to swim in pain. _Damn this! _Jenny gripped the blanket as she pulled herself up again, restraining the urge to cry out.

She was a fighter not a quitter. Even against pain.

"The sensation will pass," a sudden smooth, quiet voice, murmured through her thoughts.

Jenny bit her lip to keep from groaning aloud, not having to search far for the voice that had spoken. As she opened her eyes, slowly again, she saw their broad figure perched on the edge of the bed.

As her surroundings grew more focused, she openly gasped without being able to help it.

_It… can't be..._

But it was.

" J…Ju…ulian?" Suddenly the pain in her head became just a tiny probing in the back of her mind.

Jenny's voice was barely audible above a whisper. But there was no mistaking that figure sitting right before her…

It was him.

Except there was no description to define him in that very moment. As always, Julian was a shock to the senses. No matter how many times she'd encountered him, she was always rendered speechless for a few moments. His beauty was tameless. There was a light that shone through as she stared at him, a golden glow almost making his hair look more of a bleach-blonde than of frosted snow.

And those eyes.

For so many months they had haunted her dreams, been the last to die with his soul before she'd said her goodbyes. And now, now presently, they were focused directly on her. Those eyes that had since burned her from the inside and out, never being able to decipher their exact color of blue-and yet their blazing color seemed to send a sudden flood of emotions through Jenny she'd only felt a glimpse of in the past.

Like fire against ice.

Heat consumed her for that one second, melting over her like a fallen embrace which caused her heart to beat, rapidly. _The heated, stolen kisses… Impassive touches… A cool voice slithering up the nape of her neck… Shivers of pleasure that rippled down her spine..._

Jenny shuddered at the memories surfacing, her gaze drifting deeper into those unfathomable blue eyes crowned in thick, sooty lashes, with one long bang falling into the wake of them.

Jenny swallowed, hard.

His mouth opened, his upper lip carved into a sensuous curve that seemed to fit the lower, full bottoms. For just an instant Jenny was brought back to how they felt against hers. Like some gawking, dumb struck teenager. Her eyes finally tore away enough from his to take in the rest of him. A white flannel had been undone a few buttons to expose suave, translucent flesh. Black jeans hung slightly loose around his frame but accentuated the fineness of him.

He remained mute as Jenny took this all in.

But reality sunk in as she quickly realized how unhinged she'd become in a matter of seconds. The sane part of her seemed to snap her out of it as she hastily looked away

"Wo…I mean…Julian…" Jenny gradually said.

When she looked back up at him-first making time to compose herself-she thought she saw him flinch at the name.

But just as quick, those iridescent eyes darkened like a black hole.

"Jenny." he responded.

Jenny drew back at the icy tone as if she'd been smacked in the face. Logic told her she should've known after what happened at their last meeting, he was bound to be in a sour mood.

"Julian." she replied in just as hard of a voice.

Two could play at this game.

Julian's gaze came up blank. For a second, he almost seemed surprised. "Don't… you fear me?"

Jenny shook her head, confused. "Why would I be afraid of you?"

She had her answer after a couple of seconds when Julian fell back to being composed, emotionless.

"Forget I asked." Jenny replied, stiffly.

Julian looked as if he were about to answer-

Until his eyes flamed up like a black fire and he laughed, dark. "I should've known."

"Excuse me?"

"…"

Jenny could feel herself already growing tired of this charade. "Do you care to interpret?"

He glared, his eyes flashing once. "To guess is more reasonable."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Your little _mind games_, won't work with me."

"Oh that's rich." Jenny laughed then, disbelief coloring her tone. "What do you mean by mind games? What _mind games_? And why are you acting like this?"

He remained silent, his eyes narrowed.

Jenny grew frustrated. "Excuse me I asked you a question!"

Almost instantly, Jenny knew it was a mistake to get angry at him

In the next microsecond he whirled on her in a wild fury. "Don't act like you don't know, Jenny!" he almost seem to spit with disgust, his eyes torched to the bluest flame.

"Know what, Julian?"

"Only a brainless fool would be dumb enough to upset me this early into the game. Believe me you don't want that."

"Where is this-?"

"I am everything and anything I want to be and I could easily shorten this game right now.

"What game, what-"

"But I'm giving you a chance."

Ancient anger filled Jenny now. It was as if they were back to square one. It was easy for Jenny to get flustered with someone as 'bipolar' as Julian appeared.

"You know it is common courtesy to let someone _talk_ without interrupting!"

Julian's eyes lowered then, dangerous. "Don't test me, Jenny."

Jenny knew right then that something wasn't right. There was this horrible feeling inside her gut that told her so. She tried seeing past the cold front he was putting up and came up with nothing. But before Jenny could voice her inward feeling, Julian had stood up and spoke again.

"This time the stakes will be raised, higher. Now it's only you and me. The lion against the lamb. Only this time, I win."

"You win?"

This was a joke right? It had to be!

But Julian's expression wasn't giving anything away. The air that swarmed about him reminded her of the cold, capricious Julian, he'd once been. Only this time he seemed so much more deadly and precarious with his words.

She didn't like it.

"You will have to solve a riddle before the end of the game. If you don't it dosen't matter what game you've achieved, you'll die."

He winked then with a menacing smile. "Until then…"

And then he started to fade.

Jenny held out a hand in protest. Her mind was spinning out of control. "Wha-wait! I don't understand, what's going on, Julian?" Jenny knew her voice now bordered on the edge of hysteria. Julian actually sounded insanely serious and it... scared her.

"You can't be… Why are you doing this to me? If this a game to you…are you—"

Julian cut her off with one slender hand upraised, a shivering smile slithering across his sculpted lips.

"That is for you to figure out then, I guess. Until then, _adieu_…"

And then he was gone.

Like the blink of a light, he vanished. For a moment Jenny sat there, her mind pondering all that had happened. However, something told her this wasn't any funny business; this was for real. But then...

_Where's the riddle?_

As if reading her mind, a single, piece of paper appeared out of thin air, gracefully settling her lap.

Uncertain, Jenny picked it up, the material like cloth.

When she turned it over, thick, fancy letters like Harrington, spilled unto the scrap.

"The light was blind

Not trace to see

No tears to shed

A life of the undead

A shadow for a shadow

Now death,

Shall find me."

No sooner where the words gone from her lips did Jenny black out.

Oooooo


	11. First Time

**A/n:**I own none of L.J Smith's characters or anything associating with the The FG series. Only the chain of events and new characters belong to me.

**Chapter Ten: F**irst Time

"Ugh." Jenny didn't even hesitate to voice her complaints aloud. Already she was becoming increasingly annoyed the more that this played out. Funny. She'd met the culprit who had thrown together this little excursion. If he expected her to frolic around, or entertain him with a temper tantrum, he was in for a world awakening.

So there was darkness. Jenny remembered waking up-a couple hours previous- to find herself lying in dirt, surrounded in a black hole of nothing as far as the eye could see. It'd trailed on from where she'd lain, like a foreign tunnel. There was no shape, no structure, no feature to describe what this place was. The closest depiction would be a 'black-out'. It was the type that came to ones mind when your brain couldn't summon up dreams.

A _nothing_.

It was she supposed as Julian's new creation? Who knew anymore. His mood swings were really giving her a whiplash. He'd _fooled _her! He'd totally, and completely fooled her into believing that he would never touch her life again. Minus occasional mind dreams. Mentally she was kicking herself so brutally for it. Who wouldn't be if your former stalker/something-a-little-more, came crashing back into existence?

It reminded her of how she used to loath him in the old days.

Julian was nothing/if but full of 'the devils games'. The piece of paper she kept kept twirling on the insides of her robes, grew if more worn out the longer she fiddled with it. Figures. Seeing as how the riddle held no clues as to how she could get out of here, it appeared useless. She only held on to it for safe keeping. It had to at least hold something. Julian had said the stakes would be raised higher. For now though, she believed he wanted her in a state of cluelessness. Which pushed to the front one of her weaknesses he took great pleasure in twisting:

Vulnerability.

Admittedly she'd felt that way when first waking up to find herself here. Afterall, he hadn't assured her she'd be safe here. By the way he'd treated her during their previous encounter, she hadn't found assurance as to whether or not this meant life or death. His eyes, devoid of emotion, hadn't given anything away. He'd acted asinine.

In other words: a total ass.

So Jenny remained on her guard, pushing one foot in front of the other as she walked on through this puzzling labyrinth. Astonishingly enough, there were no yellow eyes peeking from out of the darkness, no chantings, no singing, no one hissing her name...

Yet. Keyword.

Who was to say it would remain that way for long? Jenny thought about it. Her mind was sent reeling back to the chain of events that had set off in Joyland Park: the cave. The eerie place had almost been her end. In the darkness had awaited the other Shadow Men, prepared to take her life for their own. If Julian hadn't been there to save her, Jenny was sure she would've drowned or frozen to death in there...

Course, back then her friends had been along too.

Now she was alone. As if finally grasping that fact for what it was, she realized this was the first time she'd ever faced a game without any colleagues. It wasn't like Dee was there beside her, posing as the fierce tigress to take on whatever awaited beyond. Michael was not there to distress the reality of the situation. There was no Audrey clinging to her side, fighting to remain as brave. There was no thoughtful, mute Zach, to relay what information they could use. Summer was not there for support. And Tom... Tom was not there to be her shoulder to lean on.

Tom.

The name sent a sharp pang through Jenny; one that would probably always be there, even if it faded within time. There was not a day that she could remember in her childhood that he was absent for. So long had he been the love of her life. That connection didn't vanish automatically. She'd gone through more than what any girlfriend could possibly imagine-just to be with him. With each game Julian threw her, Jenny'd become the fighter, a person who was determined to triumph over his evil and be back in the arms of the one she'd loved most. No matter if Tom was being held captive by Julian, Jenny always came to his rescue. The final straw was when Julian had taken him at the end of Lambs and Monsters. The wedge he'd driven between the two just then had caused Jenny more fury than she'd ever carried, burning off the piece of Julian's danger that bound her to him.

However, it done enough damage to change the two lovers. They just hadn't known until they were finally able to settle down from all the chaos.

What was obvious was that Jenny did love Thomas Jay Locke. It no longer held the appeal it once had of course, but the love she felt for him was of something that ran deep between a bond of two childhood kids who had grown up together. To say she was okay with that wouldn't necessarily be a lie. The only thing that pained her was having watched Tom walk away from the relationship and she, really saying goodybe to their Tom-Jenny relationship. Although, some part of her knew what she'd done had been the right thing, it was the hurt she'd felt when he'd kissed her-that pained her the most. Because it'd been a sealing kiss, a last gesture of love to be tucked away in a box of past memories that wouldn't ever be re-opened again.

She'd felt the finality of it.

And the impact she made when her fist suddenly slammed into the wall aside her.

_Thwock!_

She felt the rocks hit her bare feet.

She knew it. She was in a cave. How convenient. It was like Julian had purposely made this place for her, to confine her, make her think of things she'd long kept buried in the deepest parts of her mind. And what better then to do that by placing her in a cave? Her anger flared. It reminded her too much of what Julian had truly put her through in The Tunnel of Despair. She'd been the initial target of her friend's grief.

And of her own.

Again, another one of his filthy schemes. Not the first either. He either seduced her, forced her through his endless charade of foolery and devilish fun, or made it so that her heart was once again twisted in remorse. All for his own fulfillment.

His fun.

For his own sadistic, personal pleasure.

And in that instant something hardened in Jenny. She'd _never_ be fooled by him again. She'd remain hard. She'd win out this game one way or another. If cost every last ounce of breath from her body so be it. Not a single drip of fear could simmer the anger brewing lethally away inside. Passed she was of being the wimp. Scaredy cat. Terrified school girl. Beyond was she of shying away. Somewhere in the back of her mind she'd already accepted this game. And she was ready.

This was war.

_Screw the lamb. You've got a lion. _Beyond was she of wondering why he'd done this to her. At this point she didn't care. All she wanted was to get back to Summer, get back to her life back in San Francisco, California with a clean slate.

And where Julian was permanently dead.

_Lion against lion_. _Tit for tat_. Jenny's lips curled with the slightest hint of a fierce smile.

_We'll see who's leader at the end_.

As if someone had picked up on her darkening behavior, a small, sliver of light began to glow from up ahead.

" _Jennnnnnyyyyyyy."_

"_Jennnnyyyyy."_

By now, Jenny patients had worn thin.

"Very funny, Julian," she replied snidely, "Is this the part where I'm supposed to laugh?"

The light only blazed brighter.

_"Jennnnyyy..."_

"I'll take that as a yes," she grumbled to herself.

But having _n_o other alternative, Jenny kept close to the darkened walls as she started forwards for it.

Oooooo

**Reviews are better than Andie's chocolates on Christmas Eve!**


	12. The Hunted

**Hey everyone!! **

**Sorry its been so long you can't imagine how busy school is gettin, and sports. But anyways here I am, and here to present to you the title for the next chapter-ones some of you have been waiting for for quite awhile-and again I apologize. And again thanks for the support and reviews they're beyond the world to me:]**

**So, see you next time in: S**tranded

**Chapter Eleven: T**he Hunted

~&~

She didn't know what to expect. Staying as close to the sides as possible was her best option. A short while ago the voice had stopped, yet her heart had begun beating rapidly. The thumping organ felt it would surely burst from anticipation. Doubts pressed her mind. Was this a trick? Perhaps this new game was going to become more twisted, more complex than the last.

Well it was worth the risk. It was better. She'd rather take the chance, the sooner she did the closer she got to getting out of this altogether.

She kept her legs pressed against the walls, her fingers brushing over the rocky surface she'd felt awhile ago, inching closer towards the light that glowed, if brighter. Her guard was up in full blast. Julian had said he would not tell her what was to come or when she would expect it. So she was expecting the unexpected.

It was his style.

Jenny kept her eyes trained firmly ahead.

Closer and closer…

She was so close now. If she just stuck one foot into the light now inches within her grasp, she would immediately know if the rays were harmful. Hell, she didn't doubt it. Things were not always what they appeared to be… when you're in the Shadow World. Random things happened at unexpected times. People grew insane; fierce determination became the key to winning a game against the Shadow Men. Or they died trying. Once Julian had broached the subject. That's when Jenny had first learnt that she hadn't been the first to enter their world. Hard as it was to imagine, it was far worse to know many of those people had either died, or were still alive in some sick, inexplicable way. The painted image of her grandfather reminded her of that fact. The torment of pain he'd shone just by the light in his eyes had been enough for it to be forever ingrained in her mind.

It was a constant reminder of the Shadow Men's brutality. The images of a desecrated P.C and Slug only added to that. Despite their not so innocent actions during Jenny's trip to the low parts of Vista Grande those three years back—they hadn't deserved the fate they'd had. Compared to Julian she probably shouldn't have feared them at all. Her fear of them was quick to be remedied as soon as Julian stepped into her life. Compared to the Prince of Darkness, P.C Serrani and Slug Martell were a fly. No matter how many misdeeds they'd ever done, it could never add up to the sadistic, heartless Shadow Men.

Nothing ever could.

It was that very thing which made humans different from the fallen creatures. No matter how harsh, murderous, or venomous humans could be, they always knew the risk they were taking, the bad choices they either were making or made. With the Shadow Men they were too self-conceited to care. Without feelings, they were nothing but beautiful, sculpted blocks of ice with an unbeaten heart. They carried out deeds and move on to the next person who piqued their interest.

Jenny had come to learn that during the first game.

She'd already re-questioned every thought she'd ever had about him. Anger rose to the surface again as she thought about the time he'd set bees on her in the paper doll house, trying too lull her to give in to him. How he'd made her feel during that whole game had been unreal. Never in her life did she think she could feel so helpless like she had in the beginning with him.

It only caused her to shove her foot into the light, her fists clenched, tight, preparing for the worst. She could picture Dee's face in her mind, eyes shining with pride: 'Sunshine, couldn't be more proud of you, gurl!' Then there were the three other people who would look at her as if she'd left her brain somewhere back in San Francisco: 'Have you completely lost your mind, Jenny?!' She could just see her cousin's steel-grey eyes staring at her with just a hint of admiration, Audrey and Michael's face drained of color, with Tom and Summer-

_Wait!_

Jenny opened her eyes, staring down at her slippered foot, bewildered. Innocent beams of light glowed against the sun-kissed skin, the heat gradually seeping in the longer she kept her leg there. That was it. There were no voices, no chantings, unanimous eyes, or a pain.

So… and maybe it was ridiculous but maybe, just maybe Julian hadn't planned to hurt her.

Yet.

_Odd_. Jenny raised her arms to shield her eyes as she step into its blinding radiance. She needed to keep moving forwards. Bravely, she stepped into the full vicinity of the glow—to embrace what obviously was nothing harmful to her health—a sudden burst of energy overflowing her like a hot, heady waterfall of butter-melted sunshine. It snaked up her body like a heated trail, seeping into every pore, every vein running through, filling her with its unprompted splendor. The sensation was indescribable. It was like being doused into complete ardor—inebriated off its heat. Surges of energy both flooded and tingled through her nerves like crackles of electricity. An overwhelming urge made her want to bask in it's vivacity forever, have her forget the world before her; everything.

It almost clouded out the voice that suddenly eluded her euphoric feelings, hadn't she recognized it. "Enjoying your fun, Jenny?"

As quick as the warmth had come, the euphoric feelings abruptly diminished. A cool breeze suddenly swept over the golden beams of sunlight, snatching the last of its luminosity away. Gone was the balmy, sweet scent that had enveloped the air.

Like a click of a finger, Jenny collapsed unto the ground, breathless.

"Quite interesting isn't it? When you can combine all the elements of heat together in the The Cave of Wonders? You get so many reactions from its intensity. So many possibilities…"

Jenny gulped in deep, ragged breaths of air before lifting her head...

Jadan was standing a few feet from her and leaning against a… cave. Though a flame compared to Julian, his striking appearance still caught her by surprise. And maybe it was because he didn't look like the other Shadow Men she'd had the un-pleasure of meeting.

Amber hair blazed a fiery red beneath the pale sun overhead, his pale complexion a stark contrast against the opal-blue skies. One hand was shoved into the pockets fairly tight, dark pants, his shirt exchanged for a thin, cashmere sweater rolled up at the sleeves to expose muscular forearms. Eyes of a rich, deep silver. The ruby dragon pierced into his dark brow, glistened, similar to the color of fresh blood, almost as if were alive-as if the fiery red fiend saw straight into her soul.

Jenny was rooted to the spot, unable to look away. "Y-You?" her voice dripped of accusations. Up until this point her memory of him was vague, almost like a fading dream she had yet to recall. But those eyes. Those eyes she remembered. They'd been the last she'd seen before she'd awoken to Julian.

Julian... J. _"By the way, my name is Jadan. Just for future references."_

Jenny eyes slightly widened. She took a step back, wagging an accusing finger. "You just stay away from me, Jadan."

Jadan's sensuous lips automatically curled, seeming amused at Jenny mentioning his name.

Jenny steadily raised herself from the ground.

"You know, pointing fingers are rude." His eyes flashed like silver daggers. "I'd prefer if you don't, Jenny."

The way her name rolled off his lips sent chills down Jenny's spine. That was what he wanted. Of course, for her to fear him. Refused, did she, to give him such. Finally tearing her gaze from him, Jenny allowed herself to survey the surroundings.

Blankets of grass covered the ground, lush and rich. A quiet breeze cut through the thick blades brushing against her slippered feet. Perhaps this was a hint as to what was to come. As if contemplating that idea, Jenny looked back at Jadan. Calculating his rather laid back attire, she sized him up, taking in every inch, every muscle exposed. As far as she could tell, nothing sharp was upon him so it wouldn't be a battle against _him_. Or would it? Why was she meeting him then?

Tilting her chin bravely at him, Jenny decided to ask "So… what is this place?"

Jadan eyes lowered, amused.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "I meant this place _here_. Is this the first game? Or some sort of head start? (not that she was really counting on one.) What?"

Jadan smirked. "That would be telling. Wouldn't it?"

Jenny was not in the mood for mind games. "Stalling won't work with me. Either tell me or just leave. I don't have time for this."

Jadan cocked his head to the side, eyes growing stormy. "Time is no object. I can rewind or fast forward time if I so desired. From whence I said before, I'm giving you a chance."

"A chance for what?!" Jenny snapped, already growing shortly amused by his chauvinistic behavior. "Boy, you really must think I'm blind!"

"Do I?"

"I don't know Jadan," Jenny crossed her arms, feeling exceptionally exposed in front of him. The feeling never seemed to waver. "Do you? Hours could've passed by now since I've been in that damn cave you so obviously lead me out of. Is this all just for your amusement? Some sick, demented fun for your kind?!"

The words kept spilling out of her mouth, unable to stop.

A line was being crossed, but Jenny was too overloaded to think of the consequences for her loss of composure. Back in a world she loathed, she was. Being here for whatever amount of time had passed, she felt as if she'd never won the last game. Julian had afterall, tricked her, had made this his plan. So basically her friends and life in San Francisco had been all been but a ruse—before she was lured back here.

Alone.

In a cold world of ice and shadows.

In a world where dreams shattered, reality was never what it was. The thought both devastated and angered her. This hadn't been what she wanted for her life. And the more the memories from past horrors came, the angrier she grew.

She could feel her arms shaking, her hands curling into fists as her nails dug into her palms, deeper and deeper. "I have been through enough hell, dammit. You sadistic, vindictive beings don't even deserve the right to bare a life!"

_BOOM!_

The ground shook beneath her.

Jenny legs wobbled but she managed to keep herself steadied. When she looked back up-

Jadan was inches from her face.

His eyes were like two lightening bolts, waiting to strike down upon her if she so much as ushered another word. In a face of stone-like features, as if daring her to speak, he said,"Then let the games begin now, Jenny." Then he whipped around.

Almost instantly, his figure began to dwindle.

By now all Jenny's pent up anger had drained. Realization struck a chord inside her. To have crossed with this Shadow Man had been a far mistake. He was new. She barely knew him, but something told her that she should've kept her mouth shut.

"Wait!" She shot one hand into the air.

Jadan whirled around. Unexpected thunder rocked the grounds once more as his piercing eyes shot straight through her. "Too late, Jenny. We'll see how you do with this. But you may want to hurry." He smiled, cruel, his teeth glinting with menace. "While your time might not be up, another may not be so fortunate."

No sooner was the word mentioned, did a bloody, murderous scream cut through the air tearing straight into Jenny's heart.

" HELLLLP!"

_No... No..._

She looked back at Jadan.

He was gone.

"HEEEEELLLLP!"

_It can't..._

Jenny listened where the voice was coming from. It sounded far below.

"Let the games begin, Jenny…"

Jenny stared at where Jadan disappeared.

_"HEEEELLLLLLLLLLPP!"_

And that's when she made her decision.

She'd seen it when she'd first arrived. It had to be where she was meant to go.

Having no other alternative, Jenny ran for it. Passing the cave Jadan had been leaning against, she pumped her legs hard and fast, racing towards the large hunk of earth that shot up to the skies on the far other side, following where the frantic shouts seem to be coming from.

And there was no hesitation on her part.

Soon as she was close enough, Jenny leapt unto the large chunk of earth, digging her slippers hard, into it's surface. Hands plunged into the dirt, fingers curling to get a better grip. Then hiking one foot up, she began to climb, quickly discovering the hill was alot steeper than she'd thought. She had to strain her muscles. Already, when she reached part way, her legs started to ache. Beads of perspiration began to run down her face as muscles were pulled. Never, had it been_ this_ hard in Julian's games.

Jenny began to wonder if it was really Julian's game she was playing or Jadan's.

"Uhh!" Jenny nails suddenly sunk deeper into the hill, her foot having slipped on an unstable piece of earth. She almost lost her balance if she hadn't kicked off her slippers. Which gave her a better grip with her bare feet.

"Aaaahhh! PLEASE ANYBODY!"

Jenny ground her teeth together, eyes trained ahead.

_Almost there._

"PLEEEASSSE!"

"Dammit, Jenny, come on!"

If she'd had Dee with her, Jenny was sure the two would've reached the top by now. With Dee's fierce personality, the Nefertiti look-alike could've gotten them through anything. She never gave up.

And she wouldn't have wanted Jenny to either.

Using the last bit of strength she had, Jenny hoisted herself over the top and immediately collapsed. Long, stalks of grass tickled her nose, her cheek flat against the ground as her chest heaved. "C'mon, Jenny," she whispered. "Don't stop now... One... Two... Three!" Palms shoved against the ground, Jenny forcing herself to her feet-

And froze.

"Whoa." Tiny pebbles slipped beneath her feet. Off. The. Edge. Of. A. Cliff.

It was as if she'd reached the edge of the world. A hundred feet below slick, pointed rocks, arose like eager claws seeking an opportunity to tear into the flesh of a human being who dare engage in a jump, this high above. White, foamy waves lapped fiercely against the rocky shore, rearing up and slamming against the bank, causing a few rocks to break off from the abrasive terrain, the waters a dark, murky sea-green that appeared almost black.

Nothing ahead of her but ocean.

Except for a tiny steel boat floating along the side. Monstrous waves were crashing against it, rocking the pale person who sat in it, as their arms waved in frantic motion. Their hair was a very peculiar color Jenny swore she recognized. In the light it almost looked like a burnished flame, a red tint, almost like the shade of…

_Copper._

Jenny's heart slammed against her chest.

Her eyes followed where the person was yelling at. Beneath the deadly black waters a figure bobbed out of the waters. Their dark, brown head almost blended against the waters, arms outstretched as they surfaced from a wave that just rolled over them... flailing for help.

"Keep swimming, Michael, you can do it!"

"No, no." Jenny found herself taking a step back, her head spinning. This couldn't be right this had to be a trick. They couldn't possibly be…? They couldn't.

"Audrey, Michael?" Jenny choked. It had to be an illusion. A mean, cruel, trick.

And if it was her friends...

_No._

Jenny clutched her head, resisting the urge to rip her hair out. Anger raged within her like a giant tidal wave that finally took her under the deep emotions that had been stirring on the inside for quite sometime. "NO!" she screamed. "Don't you_ DARE_ DO THIS! THIS IS NOT THEIR FIGHT! Come out here, and face ME! Dammit, this is OUR FIGHT AND I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! IT'S ME YOU WANT!!"

Every word echoed, her eyes ablaze as she stared up at the skies. She hoped Julian or Jadan were watching. She wanted to have them see her pissed off. She wanted for them to see that more than ever she was determined to win. Because this wasn't her friend's fight. It was her's. And she'd be damned if she'd put her friends through that terror again.

"Very clever, Jenny."

Suddenly, the blue ominous skies shattered around her, a gust of wind whipping against her. Jenny was breathing heavy, still fired up when... the unexpected happened...

The ground she was standing on began to spin, like the merry-go-round she'd once rode at the Vista Grande County Fair when she was six. It had been fun. She remembered the bright, yellow birthday balloon she'd been holding, one hand waving out to her parents who were watching with adored eyes--before the unthinkable happened. The ride got faster. And... faster and faster. By that time Jenny was barely hanging on, the shouts of all sorts of parents crying to all the other kids riding the mechanical machine. Both hands had held the brass handle attached to the pretty, painted dragon she'd chosen in the beginning. But suddenly it didn't look so pretty anymore; it was the only thing keeping her on, trapped between the ribbon holding her balloon--

Before it popped... from too much pressure.

That's how Jenny's head began to feel as the wind started to howl. Her eyes started to water. Her throat constricted. Legs fell against the ground. Jenny gasped for an ounce of breath. It was as if a slow, torturous weight was being pressed down upon her, stealing the breath right out of her lungs before she had a chance to take a breath. And she began to choke, the wind roaring like a loud beast, the feeling of being sucked into the core of a vortex-doubling.

It felt suffocating.

She felt her head on the brink of exploding. She couldn't scream. In that moment oxygen was sparce. But she knew without a doubt what was happening...

They were killing her. The Shadow Men. Slowly, painfully, so their eyes could feast on her suffering, watch the girl-who-defeated the crazed Shadow Men, finally live her last heartbeat. Yet, despite all the excruiating pain, Jenny wouldn't yield. She would go down as a fighter. Heck, maybe if the Shadow Men actually cared somewhere, way way way deep down, they would carve her name somewhere as one of the bravest girls they'd ever encountered...

As if this idea comforted her, Jenny closed her eyes and let the darkness beckon her when—

"Jenny?! Jenny please wake up! Jenny? Jenny!"

Sky blue eyes swam before her vision…

Just like that all pain was gone...

"Jenny?!" The voice continued.

Those eyes...

She knew them. They only belonged to one person and one person only. _Don't let it be a disguised Shadow Men._ This could be a trick. Jenny could handle facing a Shadow Men, but she didn't know if she could take seeing her cute, curly-haired friend in the body of one.

Making sure she was seeing correctly, Jenny crushed the heel of her palms into her eyes, blinking once, twice.

But her friend was still there in perfect, human form.

"S…Summer?" Her voice came barely above a soft croak. Her head was whirling with both confusion and fear. She wasn't quite sure yet what Julian and Jadan were playing at. If this was a mere clone of her friend though, it would make her ruefully sick.

Jenny wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Oh thank God! We didn't know what to expect and you were out for the longest time. We we're all so worried!"

Jenny's head snapped up at Summer then, uncertain. "We?"

Summer's face was starting to sharpen in her vision now. Her delicate gold tendrils hung limp, almost lifeless around her shoulders which were draped in some sort of black clothing. And it definetly didn't suit her. Jenny hadn't remembered a time when she'd ever seen Summer look so _haughty_.

Deep, bruised shadows ran beneath her friends eyes. "Yes, we all know you've been so glum lately, and Julian—"

_Julian_. The anger was instantly back in tenth-fold. Grinding her teeth, Jenny raised one hand. "I don't want to hear that name ever again for as long as I live."

Summer ushered a slight sniff.

Jenny looked at her, disbelieved she even had the slightest nerve to laugh.

Summer's eyes had turned dark and her body seemed to shrink. "I'm sorry, Jenny. I just... well, it might be hard for that to happen when you're sorta... kind of... married to him."

Jenny only stared at her.

Summer looked at her, her tiny eyes mirroring Jenny's frozen state. "What?"

But Jenny didn't answer. The next instant she looked up, all the blood drained from her face.

She was in a room.

Embossed, maroon wallpaper adorned the walls. Fire crackled from a marble, built fireplace. Recessed shelves aligned the walls, embellished with small, onyx stones, centered around waxed, black candles. It looked as if she'd been placed into some ancient Gothic room picked from out of a horror film.

Jenny found her lips falling, slack, as her eyes traveled over the silk, ebony covers entangled in her legs. Engraved in the finest metal, black encarved roses coiled around the posts in thorned, twisted veins that conjoined at the top, layered with a sheer, black canopy that spilled over the sides like a veiled curtain.

Jenny reached down and plucked one of the ruby rose petals strewn about the furnished bed.

She held the velvet petal between her thumb and forefinger, "Where…How…?"

Jenny swallowed, wincing as if sandpaper had been lodged down her throat. She couldn't think properly. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't move. Her eyes seemed to be the only part capable of doing otherwise. They slid down the satin covers, getting just a slight glimpse of what was hugging her body so sensuously-

When she saw it.

Just a glint from the slightest movement—and Jenny's eyes were instantly glued to it. Her heart dropped cold, into the very soles of her feet.

_No, no, NO!_

With the bile rising quickly up her throat, Jenny read the inscription emblazoned on the single, gold band positioned on her ring finger:

_All I refuse and thee I chuse_.

0000

**Reviews are better than happy tears!**


	13. Stranded

**I am back. Life is better. Life has been crazy. Hell yes I missed you all. Furthermore, I am not sure about some accurate information as you will see towards the end. No flames about it its just a story. Seriously if you need to yell go somewhere else this is for fun and for all the readers and reviewers that have stuck by me. Enjoy, this is not the end.:)**

**Brittani**

**Chapter Twelve: S**tranded

In what felt like an eternity before she finally moved, Jenny awoke from her dazed state, her hand slowly, reverently, falling back to her side. But the rest of her body she felt unable to move. It felt paralyzed to the spot, the harsh reality too cruel to be real. How could it? This was a game, a game Julian—and she suspected Jadan was in on it—liked to play. To toy with her emotions, she figured, to make her believe the impossible.

_But this can't be real. This has to be a trick which means…_

Jenny's eyes slowly rose back to her curly haired friend who no longer looked as innocent as she had moments before. It had to be a trick. Things became the unexpected in this world.

_"It's just you and me… you and me…"_

Julian's words echoed in her head.

"Jenny?" Summer's eyes suddenly appeared too bright to be shining like they were, too probing.

If Jenny looked closer now, she could see the differences from the blooming sunflower she knew back at home. Something about this Summer wasn't right. Maybe it was the way she was staring at Jenny, intently, as if she were some parasite that had yet to be examined beneath a microscope. Or maybe it was the way her skin was, how tight it looked over her bones as if the flesh had been literally stretched, appearing languid to the eye.

_Jenny get out now!_

Too late.

The eyes before her began to liquefy, supplanted. Two, slick pools burned before her, an oily, grotesque black burning straight into the core of Jenny's soul. The color drained from the things face; becoming a sickly, chalk white, as their cracked lips opened in a silent scream—

When the thing was suddenly hovering above her, its cloak rippling in an unseen breeze…

"You will never experience death until now…. As I am about to drain every ounce of life from you…"

It was as if the thing were trying to reach inside her. Jenny felt her limbs lock into place, helpless, left to stare at what was quickly becoming a hellish scenario.

The worst part was, no one was coming to save her.

Julian had been serious. He'd rather see her die than finish the game. Jenny could feel the things bony fingertips graze her neck, it's scent like death and decay. It's raspy breath was inches from her ears as if savoring the moment, allowing her a few more minutes to live, to remember, to say goodbye to the life she'd known.

_This is it… I'm really going to die…_

Jenny closed her eyes, a single tear falling down her cheek...

Jenny remembered Michael having once told her about a drunk driving accident he'd nearly suffered from with his father, explaining in great detail of having seen his life flash before his eyes as their truck had rolled. Jenny of course, had suspected he had overdramatized about the whole life flashing before the eyes fiasco.

Now, she understood.

It was as if a film reel were being rolled before her eyes. Memories of her past unraveled before her. Her first birthday. Her grandfathers peppermint and pipe tobacco smell. Zach's shy smile as he showed her the sandcastle at their family reunion. A bright, red tricycle presented for her sixth birthday. The taste of the fluffy, sweet cotton candy at her first faire. Her parents bright, beaming faces when she'd passed kindergarten. Dee's colorful, chalk drawing that featured of both her and Jenny against the backdrop of a blazing sun. Audrey applying a tube of red lipstick to Jenny's lips. Summer's blushing cheeks the first time she'd walked in a swimsuit to Jenny's pool party. Tom's dancing green and gold-flecked eyes the first day of elementary. And Julian… his dark, cobalt eyes boring into hers…

"I can mold dreams into reality…

_Reality._

"Reality." Jenny whispered.

Her eyes flew open—

To see the horrid creature…gone.

Jenny hadn't realized how hard and labored her breathing had been until that moment. She brought her shaking hands to her face, willing herself to calm down.

_Inhale. Exhale._

"Just breathe Jenny." She swallowed once, twice, before she managed to remove her trembling form from the bed. A sickening feeling began to churn in her stomach. Bile began to rise in her throat. Jenny forced it down. Now was definitely not the time to get sick.

Still, she had to steady herself against the bedpost.

Across she could see a full body mirror, revealing to Jenny what scant clothing she had on before the garments had been replaced by the familiar, ratted robe she'd started with. She did a quick scan of pockets for the scrap of paper scrawled with the riddle.

It was, surprisingly, still there.

Jenny let out her first sigh of relief since the start of the game. Julian had said she would need it to figure out the riddle for the end when the game was actually over.

By the horrors that seemed to increase the further she went Jenny hoped it was soon.

Making sure the straps were snug on her robe, Jenny started for the door. As she reached for the crystal knob, she saw the ring positioned on the opposite finger now, the surface a smooth, glossy gold.

No script.

_Strange_. Jenny shook her head as she inhaled sharply, taking a deep breath as she swung the door open.

Only to walk into a dark, closet sized cell.

Bars caged her in. A small, rumpled cot was pushed in one corner. A sink was set against the opposite wall with a pipe jutting out of the cement structure. Aside a toilet rested, the sides stained as if it hadn't been cleaned in decades.

_What is this?_

Jenny whirled around, preparing to go back—

Only to see a solid, cement wall where the door had been.

Jenny thought she'd seen the worst of it, until something in her gut caused her to look down.

Her eyes widened.

Orange.

"Jenny Elizabeth Thorton?"

Jenny's head snapped up at the gruff voice, trying to peer through the darkness. Two shadows fell across the floor, the cell opening with a faint _click. _That's when she saw them. Two thick, burly men dressed in uniforms stepped into the cell, both their expressions set in stone. Their thin lips curled at the corner in a gesture of cruelty.

Before Jenny had time to react, they grabbed her arms in a vise grip, pulling them behind her back. Ice, cold metal sliced into her skin.

_Snikt._

_Handcuffs._ Jenny realized. Jenny had always thought the people she'd watched with her dad on the show COPS were bad people when they were arrested. She realized this was far worse. Judging by the orange uniform she wasn't just being held captive in jail but…

"Prison." she whispered.

This was the next game?

"Shut up!" Gruff voice replied, jerking her arm.

Jenny yelped in pain, the panic beginning to settle in.

_What the hell is this?_

"Wait wait!" she cried.

But both men seemed to ignore her pleas.

They shoved her out of the cell, Jenny's feet sliding against the ground as they dragged her down the hallway. There was no knowing what was coming next. She sensed the reality of the situation was going to be bad, very bad. In past games she'd been let in on clues as to what the next game would entail. But this, this she was walking into with pure blindness.

"Rough this one." Gruff voice grumbled.

They shoved upon the door, the thick steel falling against the wall with a loud _BANG_! Bright lights shined overhead. Jenny didn't like this. She felt sick. She needed some type of knowledge.

Any.

"Please, I don't understand!" she exclaimed, trying her best to dig both heels into the floor to stall.

"Shut up murderer!" a deeper voice shouted, whipping their hand across her face.

_SMACK!_

Tears stung Jenny's eyes, her cheek aflame. But it was the last words of which echoed in her mind with a new alarming clarity.

MURDERER?

"Wait, no! There has to be a mistake!" Jenny couldn't even kill a fly. She hadn't killed anyone in this game. What were they talking about? Were these disguised Shadow Men trying to get a rise out of her?

"Ugh, pick her up we are getting nowhere." Gruff voice replied.

"No!" Jenny screamed, suddenly overcome with sheer terror. This was not good. She tried moving her legs but they had been chained.

It was impossible to move.

They came to another set of doors, greeted by a man dressed in a white lab coat. "So this is Jenny Thorton?" Their dark blue eyes gave her a once over behind thick, black spectacles, shaking their head in what looked like disappointment. "A shame, such a pretty one."

"Yeah and a pain too." Gruff voice replied.

Jenny saw where they were carrying her over to. A white, cushioned chair was propped in the center adorned with thick, heavy set straps. A series of tubes ran from the chair to a large piece of machinery placed against the far back wall.

The horror was almost too great.

Jenny realized what this was, having watched many criminal case shows with her father in the past.

A death sentence.

"No, no, no!" Jenny could feel herself shaking all over, trying to wiggle herself free. However, it was no use. The two burly men were far stronger than her, hoisting her into the chair without a bead of sweat to show for it.

"Jenny Elizabeth Thornton, age eighteen. Lives with both her mother and father. Boyfriend was a quarter back for Vista Grande. Known for hair like honey in the sunshine and eyes as green as the Nile…"

Jenny looked up in horror as the men began strapping her.

The thick spectacle man's image began to… shift. Their light, sandy hair began to deepen, taking on a red hue as their face sharpened, their eyes growing lighter, shining in the light like silver.

"WAIT LOOK!" Jenny willed the men to listen to her, diving in to bite Gruffs voice hand as he secured her wrist.

"You little bitch!"

_SMACK!_

Black spots danced in her vision. Jenny shook it off. Through her tears she saw Jadan shaking his head at her, flipping through the clipboard he held in one hand.

"On all charges," he began in what sounded in amusement, "you have been found guilty of the murder of Summer Jean Parker-Pearson after her disappearance fourteen months ago… tsk tsk… naughty naughty."

He flung off the glasses, the lens shattering as they hit the floor.

He smiled cruelly. "So what do you have to say for yourself Ms. Thornton?"

Jenny felt the tremors course through her body. From what she was starting to gather, Jadan-and possibly Julian-were placing pieces from her past to try and scare her. She knew she hadn't murdered Summer. Summer had disappeared in her nightmare because she hadn't been able to overcome it. But Julian had kept her alive. Summer was alive. Jenny had to remember that. Thinking this, she felt a strange sense of peace overcome her, which she used as an inner strength while she gazed into the eyes of a monster.

"I'd say… go to hell."

Jadan shook his head, the burley men at Jenny's side disappearing into a fine mist. He took a few steps towards her, his black, polished shoes gleaming in the light. "Such a sharp tongue for someone so close to death."

He snapped his fingers together, his eyes fixated on hers.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jenny saw a strange-like substance begin to course through the tubes, tubes attached to her.

_Don't panic. Don't panic._

Jenny closed her eyes and swallowed before opening them again.

Jadan rolled his eyes, cocking his head to the side. "Oh, alright." He dug into his pocket, producing out… a dice.

Jenny could see the liquid emerging closer.

"Six you live, five you die, what are the chances?"

Closer… closer.

Jenny inhaled sharply as Jadan dropped the dice, the cube rolling across the floor.

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

Jenny closed her eyes as the liquid entered.

So it had been five.

"One..." she whispered.

"You got lucky."

It was the last thing she heard before everything turned white.

**Reviews will make my day. Expect an update soon!**


End file.
